High School Changes
by blackflowers636
Summary: They've messed my whole life up, high school was supposed to be easy. All I had to do was what I do best: to be invisible to them, ignore them and live on with my life. But that never happened. They somehow managed to make me the center of attention and humiliate and embarrass me in front of everybody. That's not going to happen anymore. I'm going to unleash the new Ally Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so be gentle. Sorry for grammar and spelling or punctuation mistakes. Also, just to warn you, I like to type a lot of words so, be prepared to read like you've never read before. **

**PS: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My vision blurred and I wiped my face furiously as I slowly tried to comprehend what just happened.

Oh wait, where are my manners? You are probably totally lost right now. Let me introduce myself, my name is Allyson Dawson, but people call me Ally. Well, NICE people, that is... most other people call me things like: Dorkson, nerd, loser, and stuff like that. Perfect life, right? Definitely not. That's what people have decided to name me ever since the beginning of Junior year when they started it. And by 'they' I mean the populars. The 'popular' group includes the jocks, sluts, label whores, cheerleaders, and you know , the average highschool 'popular' group members. The group included six MAIN members, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, Dez, Trent, and their 'leader' Austin Moon. The rest were just followers, they only followed so they wouldn't get picked on.

Right now, was the beginning of lunch and I'm currently face-down in mashed potatoes and carrots while being laughed at by the whole school. I quickly got up and made a run for the girls bathroom, I may or may not have fallen a couple of times on my way there, causing more laughter to erupt from the cafeteria.

After I got changed with my spare gym clothes, I tried to sneak to my locker to get my books. As I turned the corner, I saw the populars there. Right. At. My. Locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything**

Ally's POV

Ok, now would be the time where you would think I'd say something like" Why? Why me?" and stuff like that, but its quite the opposite. I'm totally used to this, it happens everyday. Every. Single. Day. Here's how it's going to end: I'm going to walk over there, get called a bunch of names, then get beat up, and end up on the floor. I'll bet the first sentence they say will include the word 'Dorkson' followed by a punch or slap.

Ok, I'm going for it now.

I slowly and may I add shyly, walk towards my locker which has the biggest slut in the school leaning on it: Cassidy Crystals.**(A/N: I just made up that last name by the way.)**

A small "Excuse me" escapes my lips as I try to reach my now slut-infected locker door.

Like all conversation, it started with Cassidy saying: "Hey Dorkson" As always, the 'crew' found that hilarious and cracked up laughing. I let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at my feet, suddenly intersested in my beat-up tennis shoes.

" What's so funny Dorkson?" Cassidy demanded with a hand on her hip.

Dammit why did I have to do that?! Ugh, now I have to deal with this crap. This has never happened before. I'm suddenly really scared.

" Uh-Um... Nothing" I said in almost a whisper.

She glared at me for a while then scoffed, flipped her hair, and sashayed away with the 'crew' laughing about something unknown. Probably about how ugly and stupid I am.

I sighed quietly and did my combination to get my books and headed to my 4th hour Math class with Cassidy and guess who else? Yep, the famous: Austin Moon.

I spun around quickly and glared at the person behind me who just launched a spit ball at the back of my head for like, the eighteenth time. Austin Moon. He just smirked and went back to making out with the six layered glossed lips of Cassidy Crystals. Ugh, disgusting! I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the board.

At the end of class, I didn't see the six inch heels stretch out infront of me and I rolled over and then suddenly, everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING and I meant to write that this fanfiction story contains many cuss words so, when you think its getting intense, you can probably sense the words comng so you can skip it if you want. Also, I'm introducing another character into the story! And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I woke up and felt like I was run over five times and then got six-hundred bricks to the face. The pain was THAT bad. I wasn't sure where I was at first, but then I realized I was in the school nurse's office. Then I remembered that I tripped over Cassidy's six inch heels and I think I blacked out.

Now, all I'm wondering is 'who brought me here?' I was guessing it was a teacher but I have a feeling that it wasn't. Just then, a short Latina girl with really curly black hair walked in.

" Hey, how ya feelin?" Then, I did the stupidest thing ever. I turned around and looked behind me because I didn't think she was talking to me. She looked like a popular or a follower so I wasn't sure.

" What are you looking at?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Oh! U-u-um nothing..." I stuttered. God dammit Ally! This girl couldn't possibly be a popular, she was way too nice!

"Hey gurl, don't worry, I'm not one of those 'populars' so you don't have to be scared or anything!" When she said that, it made me a little less worried.

"So, do you happen to know how the hell I got here?" I instantly felt my hand fly to my mouth." I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" She just smirked and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Honey, you're one of those really nice girls who won't dare say a cuss word, are you? Well news flash, this is highschool, and if you haven't noticed yet, those words don't mean a damn thing to anybody." I just blushed and looked down.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Ugh, speak up!" she groaned. " If that's how you always talk, then we got a lot of work to do. Come over to my house tonight and we'll see what we can do about your..." she paused for a minute and then said " ...problem" and she used a circular hand motion thing towards me.

This time, I tried to speak up louder " Uh... Ok, I guess." that kind of came out as a small squeak. She was right, I really need to fix my problem.

" Oh, my name is Trish by the way" she mentioned, snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"Ally" I said as she stuck out her hand and I shook it.

" Oh I know", she said which caught me by suprise," I'm the one who dragged you here after all."

I didn't know what else to say, so I went with a simple " oh, thank you"

" Oh just stop with your manners, it's driving me crazy!" I'm hoping she was just teasing. Anyways, she wrote her address down on a slip of paper and handed it to me. Then we parted ways and then we ran into each other again and we both realized that we have music together and headed to 5th hour music class together, arms linked together and all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, now you've met Trish! I'm at loss of words so I'm just going to end the author's note now. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Ally's POV**

Music was horrible! It was almost the end of the day, and Austin has been in every single one of my classes! I've known this since the first two weeks into Junior year but now is when I actually started to pay attention to my schedule and who's in the classes. The only good thing about this is that the rest of Austin's crew isn't in most of my classes, but Trish is in almost all of them, so that's good.

So, anyways about the 'music being horrible' thing, Mrs. Taylor is partnering us all up and guess who's my partner? If you guessed Trish, then you are sadly mistaken. I got the one and only, Austin Moon. The assignment is to create a song and preform it infront of the whole class, that will not work for me since I obviously have terrible stage-fright. Just great. I doubt he'll want a disgusting 'nerd' in his house, which means I have to give hm MY damn address! Now, he'll know where I live and kill me in my sleep! Ugh, I'll just get this over with. I walk over to him and he just smirked and said " Well, well, looks like Miss Dorkson couldn't get enough of this." He hovered his hand up and down his body when he said 'this'and I couldn't help but scoff at this.

" Really Moon? In your dreams." Was what I WANTED to say, instead, I said " Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you do, so just stop being stupid and let's just get this over with."

He stood up and glared at me, compared to our height, he was towereing over me. I've never felt this small and powerless while filled with fear before. He growled before saying " Did you just call me stupid?" I looked over at Trish and she looked back at me with fearful eyes, at least I knew she cared. She was about to get up when I gave her a thumbs up behind my back to tell ' I got this' and she lowered back down to her seat but she still watched me.

" Actually, yes Austin, I guess I did. If you're going to whine about this, or make a stupid comment I suggest you don't and just deal with it." I said with all the confidence and power I had left in me. He just stood there, Dumbfounded and shocked with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide in pure shock. I smirked and walked to the seat closest to him and leaned in really close to his ear and whispered " You might want to close your mouth, you'll catch flies."And that sent chills through his spine and I know because he shuddered slightly. This was the moment when I knew. I knew now, that this would be the new and improved Ally Dawson.

**A/N: I just decided to put an Author's note down here just to tell you that this is NOT the end of the story. I will keep typing,so you can take a break now, and I should be able to have at least one chapter done by morning, or maybe now, since I like typing so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, now that Ally's got sass and attitude, nobody's going to be messing with her now. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. PS: This chapter might have a couple of cuss words. And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Austin's POV (Bet you didn't see THAT coming.**

I can't believe Ally just fucking did that. Did she just talk back to me? I feel like I just lost all of my power to her. But, I'll have to admit, her new confidence was really hot. Wait, did I just call Ally, Ally Dorkson, HOT?

**Ally's POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! I feel so powerful now! I think I'm going to like this new Ally. So, suprisingly, that little confidence boost thing, took up the whole music hour. We didn't waste any time though, Mrs. Taylor only wanted us to get to know each other for the first day, but I don't think I need or want to know Austin any better, tomorrow is when we're supposed to write and preform because we're allowed to write it tonight.

"Triiiiish!" I whined. Trish is currently in my house and giving me a makeover to go to Austin's house to write a song. " I don't understand the point of this!"

" You need to look hot enough to make his eyes pop out!" she replied back." If he falls for you, we can use that against him! He'll fall on his knees for you!"

" Ugh, fine." I groaned.

LATER...

I'll have to admit, Trish did good. I was wearing a loose black crop top and really short jean shorts. She dyed the tips of my chestnut hair an amber color and curled it. She finished me off with a simple black smokey eye,red lipstick,red lipgloss and black heels.

I knocked on Austin's door. The door opened, revealing Austin in a simple white shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket. He hasn't seen me yet because his eyes were looking down, but he knew it was me anyways." Let's get this over with Dorkso-" he looked up from the floor and couldn't stop staring. I smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

" Well, Moon, are you going to let me in or just let your AC out?" I said confidently.

" Uh-Um... sure." He stuttered nervously, still not taking his eyes off of me. He opened the door a little more and let me in. His house smelled like freshly baked cookies and _pankcakes_? He led me up to his room and still kept his eyes on me. His room had blue walls and clothes were scattered everywhere. " And uh, this,is my room" He said while using hand motions.

" Hmmm. Not bad Moon, not bad." I smirked whilst looking around.

" Uh, thanks? I guess?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Let's just write the song." I sighed. He got a notebook out and we both sat down on his bed.

" Ok, so just out of curiousity,what's with the whole,new look and confidence thing with you?" he questioned.

" I was just tired of you overpowering me" I said simply.

"Oh. That's all?" he said.

" Yep." I said simply again. " Oh! Acutally, I wrote a song about it! Maybe we can use it!" I brought out my songbook and opened it the song I labled 'She's So Gone' and slid it so he could see.**( I don't own the song ' She's so Gone' in the movie Lemonade Mouth, I don't know the actor's name but,I don't think I'm allowed to write the lyrics, so, just look up the song if you want to hear it) **I don't know what I was thinking, but I soon found myself singing as I read the lyrics.**- She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth**

His eyes were wide with shock as soon as I finished."Austin-" I started.

"That was amazing, Ally." He breathed.

"Really? Wait, what? It was good?" I asked in complete shock. Did not see that coming.

"Ally, that song was AMAZING!" he exclaimed a little childish and jumped up on his bed and started jumping up and down.

I squealed because he had just fallen on me from losing his balance. We both went down in a fit of laughter. Both of us were now on the floor and stared in each other's eyes and I noticed that he had hazel eyes with gold specks here and there, in conclusion, they were beautiful. Wait, what? "So I'll take that as a yes to using the song?" I managed to get out in between breaths.

" Of course, Ally! Is there even a need to ask?!" he exclaimed, as he got up and started jumping up and down again.

"Dude, it was just a song, calm yourself!" I said, trying to calm him down. We both shared a laugh and stood still. " Ok, so that was weird, and so not like you." I teased.

" Hey, that was so... just like you, I think, I don't know you that well." He answered back with a confused look on his face. I let out a small laugh.

"Well, now that we've got a song, I guess I'll go now..." I trailed off.

" Uh... yeah. Get out of my house, Dorkson." He snorted nervously while scratching the back of his neck and dropping the smile he previously had.

"Whatever, Moon" I scoffed and walked out of his house. Since Trish drove me here, I called her and hoped she was still awake. It was only 8:00 even though I've only known her for like, a day, I'd already discovered that she falls asleep really fast and easliy. She picked up sleepily.

" Hello?" She groaned.

"Hey,Trish, can you come pick me up now?" I asked.

"Ally, I just woke up." She whined." Can't you just walk home? You're close enough."

" I am?" I looked around and noticed this street was very familiar and I realized I knew exactly where to go. " Oh, thanks anyway Trish. I'll be fine, you can go back to sleep."

" Oh thank goodness!" she let out a loud breath. I just rolled my eyes and walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, it was so not like me. I was spending the whole day with my best friend. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. PS: Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

_**The next morning...**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ " UGH!" I groaned as I swiped my finger across my Iphone screen to stop the annoying alarm sounds. I turned over on my bed and stared at the ceiling. " Why? Why me?" I said to absolutely nobody at all. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, got up, and walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I brushed my teeth, dried and curled my ombre hair. Then, I did the smokey eye that Trish did yesterday and applied some dark pink lipstick with light pink lipgloss. I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to my closet. I picked a bright pink crop top from PINK that said 'PINK' in big black letters and slipped it over a black tank top. I put on short dark jean shorts and slipped on my black sneakers with white laces. I looked myself over in my full length mirror, satisfied with my look, I grabbed my purple bag from PINK that I put my school books in, my phone, an apple and headed out the door to walk to school.

As I walked down the street, I passed Austin's house and about ten seconds later, I heard a door open and close follwed by loud footsteps getting closer and closer until- " Ow!" I heard from beneath me. " What the hell was THAT for?!" Austin groaned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

" What do you MEAN 'what the hell was that for?' you shouldn't have crept up behind me without warning me first." I said as I put a hand on my hip.

"Damn, you look so innocent but you sure know how to flip someone over pretty damn good." He said while rubbing his shoulder." You could've dislocated my shoulder."

" Oh, stop complaining!" I said as I slightly shoved him. " You're the one who was sneaking up on people."

" Oh, so this is MY fault?" He said as he quirked and eyebrow.

" Yeah, pretty much." I teased.

" Hey!" He whined and crossed his arms while pouting his lips.

" Hey, don't 'hey' the truth!" I mocked while laughing at him. We both shared a laugh as we finally made it to school and I threw my apple core away in a nearby trash can. I was looking forward to music today.

We entered the school and I could feel all eyes on me. Guys were checking me out and their girlfriends were boring their eyes into my soul while dragging thier boyfriends away. I smirked and walked to my locker.

I had PE first hour with Austin and his 'crew' which meant Cassidy was in there too. Just wait until they see me. I grabbed my phone and earplugs, slipped them into my jean pocket and dropped my bag into my locker and got my gym bag out and walked to the school gym. I was the first one there so I dropped down in my assigned seat on the floor and turned on my phone, put my earplugs in, and listened to the radio.

A few minutes passed and some other students continued to fill in and talk to their friends. I sat alone because I never had any friends before, until I met Trish and boosted my confidence. I took the left earplug out and heard some people ask their friends if I was a new student or in the wrong class or something and the response was always the same ' I don't know' and I just smiled and put my left earplug back in my left ear.

A few more minutes passed and then some dude came up to me with some of his buddies and just looked down at me. I turned off the radio and my phone, took out my earplugs and wrapped them around my phone, put it in my pocket, then stood up and looked at the guy in the front of the group. " Are you guys going to say something or just stare at me like you're going to gang up on me?" I said as I looked at the small group of boys until I got to the one in the front of the group who I reconized as Dallas Centino, who was part of Austin's crew."Well?" I demanded.

Then he started firing questions." Who are you? Are you lost? Are you new here? Are you in the wrong class? Do you have a boyfriend?" I scoffed at his last one and answered all of his questions except one." I'm not lost, I'm not new, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right class I go to every day, and no, I don't have a boyfriend." His eyes lit up and he was about to open his mouth again but I stopped him and added " And I don't plan on getting one anytime soon if it's going to be you." I smirked as his buddies started hollering and laughing while slapping his back because I just basically rejected him.

" Uh, Yeah, whatever." He said trying to play it cool. " I don't even care. I barely know you."

" Whatever Centino." I scoffed, getting into the habbit of calling people by their last names.

" How YOU know my last name?" He questioned, confused. Then a smirk broke out on his face." Am I really THAT popular?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." I mumbled while tilting my head around to look behind me while his buddies started hollering and laughing again.

" Who are you?" He said while squinting his eyes at me. I was about to open my mouth to tell him, but the bell finally rang. As everybody was clearing into their gender locker room, I noticed Austin and his crew finally. I couldn't see them earlier because Dallas had always been taller than me so I couldn't see behind him when he stood in front of me.

I walked into the locker room and changed into a bright pink sports bra and black sport shorts with white Nike shoes.**( I don't own Nike) ** I think you might be wondering why the teacher allows us girls to wear a sports bra in PE in front of perverted boys, well its because she is a woman herself and she wants us to dress comfortably as long as its a sports bra and not a normal bra but I've never tried wearing just a sports bra before but I've heard some girls say it's pretty comfortable, and trust me when I say, they are not wrong, it feels like wearing a cloud. I'm just worried that I'm going to get cold though.

Cassidy always wears a training bra or some sort of revealing thing to get attention. But only her and her girl crew wear them. Brooke Smalls**( I made that up, don't own)** used to be in her crew, but she realized what she was getting into, and 'quit' and became a follower instead. Now, its just Cassidy and Kira Starr as the 'girl' crew. Cassidy is wearing a white sports bra that hangs really low and slutty,with really short purple shorts and new orange Nike shoes. Kira follows behind wearing a blue sports bra with really short white shorts and neon blue Nike shoes.

The boys came out with their normal PE clothes, all in stretchy colored shirts and stretchy colored thigh high shorts. Austin: Red shirt, Black shorts. Dez: Neon gren shirt, Purple pants. Trent: Blue shirt, Black shorts. We all sat in our assigned seats on the floor and Mrs. Davis announced that we'd being doing a dance unit with a partner. She started drawing names out of a bucket and if she fucking says- " Austin and Ally" Dammit. Why do I keep being paired up with him?! The only good thing about this is that I get to watch Cassidy's jealous face the whole hour. She got paired up with Elliot Johnson, Kira got Trent, and Trish was in this class and got paired up with Dez. Trish was wearing a Cheetah print sports bra with Jaguar print leggings. Animal print clothes are sooo Trish.

Austin and I chose a corner in the gym and told us that we just needed to show our moves first. I looked around and saw lots of people didn't know how to dance at all and fell or made a complete idiot out themselves. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it's the truth.

Cassidy started grinding on Dallas and his eyes went wide as he smiled and put his hands on her waist and followed her movements. Cassidy stared at Austin the whole time to try and impress him or something. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Austin staring me up and down and when he noticed that I was watching him, he looked up at Cassidy and rolled his eyes too." Not entertained, Moon?" I smirked.

" No, she's been all over me this whole week." He sighed.

" Aww, too bad." I teased. " Alright Moon, show me what you got."

" Is that a challenge, Dawson?" He smirked and flashed a smile.

" Wow, you didn't call me Dorkson, for once." He dropped his smirk and now it was my turn to smirk. " And I guess it is a challenge."

He smiled and grabbed my wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't have anything to say so all I'm going to say is what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Ally's POV**

He spun me around then brought me close to his face and smirked.

" So far, not bad, Moon." I teased.

" Oh, yeah?" He said as he twirled me around a couple of times then brought me into him with my back against his chest and our arms were crossed over each other.

" Still could do better." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

" Stop complaining, Dawson!" He whined.

" Wow, SECOND time you called me Dawson instead of Dorkson."I said with an impressed tone of voice." And you're the one who keeps challenging me that you could do better."

" Touche." He said with grin. We laughed and he twirled me around again and then he dipped me and brought his face close to mine.

" Is twirling girls the one move you know how to do?" I asked after about six seconds of staring into each other's eyes. He laughed and pretended to drop me but then lost his grip and actually DID drop me.

" You are so going to pay for that, Moon." I glared at him.

" Um, oops?" He said as he sent me a nervous smile. I laughed and held out my hand to make him pick me up. As soon as he grabbed it, I pulled him down with me. That was supposed to be my revenge, but it backfired because he fell on ME, instead of falling sideways like I had planned.

"Ugh, went way better in my head." I sighed.

" See, Ally that was a sign. The universe is telling you to forgive me." He said with a childish grin.

" Oh, Universe my ass!" I scoffed as I pushed him off of me and got up to dust myself.

"*Gasp!* Ally! That is an insult to the universe!" He said with putting a hand on his heart and fake gasping. I just laughed at all of his 'universe' talk and helped him up.

" I don't think we finished our dance yet" I smiled. " Maybe if you dance good enough, I'll listen to the universe and forgive you."

" Oh I'll show you good! I want to be forgiven!" He smiled. He brought me close to him and swung me behind him and twirled me until I was in front of him and then lifted me high into the air and twirled me in circles as I squealed and tried not to fall.

He put me down and I looked over to Cassidy to see her glare at me and it seemed she had given up on trying to get Austin's attention until he looked at her now. Her eyes lit up and she started grinding on Dallas again. Being the perv he is, Dallas perked up and placed his hands on her waist again and began following her moves again.

I looked at Austin and he looked at me. I think we had the same thought because he walked up behind me and grabbed my waist. I turned around and his eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to apolgize but I stopped him. " Stop. Doesn't matter, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"If you mean show Cassidy how to really dance, then yes." He said.

"I think we're on the same exact page, Moon." I said as I booped his nose and smiled.

I walked over to Cassidy. " Let me show you how it's done" I said and walked to Austin. We started to grind slowly and suddenly a crowd formed around us. I smiled and grabbed a low ledge on the wall and we started to yike and dip together.** ( If you don't know what yiking is, its like twerking but you don't put your hands on your knees and you move up and down or side to side slowly, so actually, its kind of like grinding and twerking morphed together. Look it up if you need to.) **

The crowd started to cheer for us and Cassidy stepped forward and tried to grab Austin so she could dance with him but I stepped in front of him and put my hand on my hip." Hell no, bitch you got your OWN dancing partner, Austin is mine." I said with my newfound sass and attitude. She scoffed and walked over to Dallas and started to grind on him again. I smiled and put my back against Austin and my hands around his neck and started to slide down his body, moving side to side slowly. The whole class cheered and started getting wild. Just then, Kira walked out with Trent and faced him and started to roam her hands around his body and whipped around and copied my 'sliding down' move.

Austin leaned to the side and put his left hand on the right side of my waist and his right hand on the left side of my waist and flipped me over so it looked like I did a really high cartwheel with no hands. **(Like an Aerial Cartwheel.) **He put me high on his shoulders and I fell backwards, creating a really cool backflip.

I did a row of cool flips all the way down the gym. I did backflips, frontflips, sideflips, tuck flips, and some layouts.**( I don't know much about flips so, I'm just winging it here.)** I flipped over to Austin and we did some flips together and ended with our faces turned towards each other and our bodies turned towards the crowd.**( I don't own any flips.) **

The crowd burst into applause and cheers and I saw Mrs. Davis walking over to us._Oh, no! I'd forgotten all about her!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, there was a of dirty drama in that chapter... Enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Ally's POV**

" Excellent preformance, Mr. Moon and- What might your name be?" She asked.

" Since you don't know, I'll give you a hint" I said and pointed to my necklace that said _'Allyson'_ on it in big gold letters on a gold chain, that I got from my father when I turned fifteen. She looked confused and then her eyes widened and she slowly rose her gaze back up to my face and stared into my eyes.

" Allyson?" She said. " You've... changed, quite a bit."

" Is that a problem, Mrs. Davis." I snapped.

" You've certainly gotten a new attitude, Ms. Dawson." she glared. " But there shall be no problems, for now."

"So..." Austin smiled." For a dork, you dance pretty good." I laughed and he brought his face close to mine. " Ally-" Just then, the bell rang, signaling the dressing time. I walked to the locker room and changed back into my black tank top and PINK crop top but kept my white NIKE shoes on, and changed back into my jean shorts. I walked out and saw Cassidy with an annoyed Austin and walked up to them.

" Austy, I know you want me. Stop hanging around that new girl." Cassidy whined.

" She's not new, she's-" Austin said before I cut him off.

" Right here." I smirked with a hand on my hip.

" Ugh, go away newbie or else." Cassidy sneered.

" Or what?" I glared.

" Excuse me?" She glared back, placing a hand on her hip.

" You heard me, oh wait. I guess you didn't. I said, OR WHAT?" I shot back.

" That's it! You're getting it now, bitch!" She screamed and raised her hand to slap me, which I caught with no struggle at all. I rolled my eyes as she kept throwing her hands at me in the form of punches or slaps. Finally, I got tired of her screaming and when she threw another slap, I grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

Austin ran over looking mad as ever. I waited for him to yell at me but he went right past me and looked down at Cassidy. " See, Austy, that new girl is bad news. Just look at what she did to my new heels! You need to stay away from her!" Cassidy whined. She stuck her hand out for Austin to grab but he slapped it away and glared down at her.

" You're just saying that because you don't like her, but maybe, I DO." He said sternly. I dropped my mouth in shock as he said that." I can hang around whoever I want and you can't stop me. You don't own me." He walked towards me and used his index finger to close my mouth and tilt my head up. " C'mon, don't wanna be late to class do we?"

" I honestly don't give a fuck about class, Moon. But let's go anyway." I said as I swiped his finger away." And don't touch me." He just laughed and I pouted while crossing my arms. I soon smiled and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to second hour. We just laughed the whole way there, and soon, we arrived at the Comm. Arts door. Austin still held onto my hand as we walked in and sat down next to each other, I sat in Cassidy's seat and he sat in his seat.

A few minutes passed and Cassidy walked in with an angry look on her face but, when she saw Austin she smiled and walked over to him. I don't think she saw me yet, but seriously? How the hell do you NOT see someone wearing a bright hot pink shirt no more than three feet away from you?! She rested her right hand on Austin's desk and put her left hand on her hip and began flirting with Austin. She stood up and placed her left hand on Austin's shoulder and trailed it down until she got to our intertwined fingers and jerked her hand back and snapped her head my direction and her eyes immediately turned cold and dark.

" Ugh, not you again." She said with pure disgust and hatred." You're in my seat."

" Get yourself a new seat 'cause I ain't moving." I snapped with the same amount of disgust and hatred.

" I'm not asking again." She warned, while narrowing her eyes at me. I sat back and put my feet on her desk.

" Good, 'cause I ain't answering again." I joked. She gave me one last glare and walked over to my old desk and sat down.

" I like your new confidence. It's bringing so much drama into my life and I love drama." Austin said with a fake dreamy tone and smile.

" Shut up, Moon." I said and playfully nudged his shoulder while smiling. He laughed and I realized he was still holding onto my hand. " So, do you always hold 'dork' hands?" I smirked. He blushed and pulled his hand away from mine.

" Not always, sorry." He mumbled and I grabbed his hand again.

" Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze. The bell rang, signaling class started and I turned my head to pay attention to the board.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Ally's POV**

After second hour ended, Austin and I went to third hour social studies, still holding hands. Cassidy walked in looking mad as ever and looked at her seat next to Austin and then looked at me, then back to her seat. We both had the same idea and ran for the seat which soon had my ass in it. Not that I really cared for Austin,or do I? No, I just like to make Cassidy mad for all of the anger she caused me. I'm just returning the favor by treating her the same way she treated me. And I'm also very competitive with people I don't like. She glared at me sat in my old seat in the front of the class.

We have lunch in the middle of class so, I watched the bell until the half bell finally rang and Austin and I rushed out to the cafeteria and I could hear Casidy's heels clicking louder and louder until I felt a manicured hand on my shoulder and- BAM! I looked down to see a groaning Cassidy on the floor beneath my feet. I smirked and stepped over her.

" You shouldn't sneak up on somebody like that if you don't want something like that to happen." I said. She growled and tried to get up by using her hands to push herself up but I kicked one arm like how she did to me eight months ago and she face- planted onto the floor. Austin laughed and I gave her a glare." That's for eight months ago, bitch." That must've set her off because she lept to her feet and growled at me.

" What did you just call me?" She said through gritted teeth.

" Bitch." I teased. She swung her closed fist at me and I dodged easily, swung my leg around, tripped her, grabbed Austin's wrist, and we ran down the hall laughing. As soon as we got to the end of the hall, Austin grabbed both of my hands and looked straight into my eyes. We stopped laughing and Austin's face turned serious.

"Ally, I-" He paused. He seemed to be thinking really hard because he just stared at me like he was lost in his own mind." Nevermind l-let's j-just go to lunch."

" Uh, ok. Are you okay, Austin? You're pretty tense." I asked, concern filling my voice.

" I-I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry." He said.

"Uh, ok." I said pretending to buy his obvious lie. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the cafeteria. I glanced around and saw Austin's table with all of his crew members in it. They didn't see me so I walked in line and got a salad, some applesauce, milk, and a chocalte chip cookie. Austin got almost the exact same thing except instead of a salad, he got a hamburger.

Austin walked to his table and I was following behind Austin, since he's so tall, he hid me and the group didn't see me yet. I wanted to suprise them. When Austin went to sit down, I moved to the right of him so I sat next to Austin and Dez. Dez never acted like a jock like Austin and his crew, Dez was the 'nice' one in the group and Dallas glared at me from across the table as they all stared until Trent spoke up.

" Hey, aren't you the girl who rejected Dallas?" The whole table cracked up and Dallas blushed and shoved Trent's shoulder.

" Hey man, I don't get rejected by ANYONE!" Dallas yelled. He turned to me and gave me an attempted 'flirty' smile. " Hey babe, wanna go out sometime?" He failed that attempt. I stared at him with boring eyes that said 'really?' and he just stared back, waiting for an answer. "What's the matter cutie? Am I too hot to answer?" Hey said with smirk."Don't worry, I'll answer for you, I know it's a yes."

"Dude, you really think I would say yes to someone like-" I used a hand motion towards him. "-you?" I said with a disgusted tone.

" Who wouldn't? I mean, seriously, Look at me." He said gesturing towards himself.

" Um, I would." I said raising my hand." You'd be out of your damn mind if you did." I laughed. "I mean, Look at you." I mocked. The whole table started laughing and then some other people turned around in their seats because we started getting pretty loud. Dallas started getting mad because other people started laughing too.

" What're YOU losers looking at?!" He yelled with a red face. Everyone turned around instantly.

" Hey! don't be hatin' on people." I said while jumping to my feet and pointing a finger at him." I hate haters." I growled. He let out a small whimper and shrunk back in his seat while I just smirked. I threw away the lunch that I didn't eat, and walked back to the table. I saw Cassidy get up and walk towards my seat next to Austin. She trailed her right index finger down his chest and sat her ass down in MY seat. Who the hell does she think she is? I'm gonna show her who's boss.

" C'mon Aust, I know you like me. Why deny it?" Cassidy said flirtatiously." Just admit it." She demanded and leaned in closer to his face.

" Because I don't like you Cassidy." He whined.

"I know you do, you're just to shy to admit it." She said.

" Bitch, he clearly said no, so fuck off and get your ass off my seat." I hissed. She glared and scoffed at me.

" If it's your seat, why am I in it?" She smirked.

" Not for long." I said and grabbed her hair, dragged her out of my seat, and threw her to another table while realeasing her hair. I looked at my hand and saw a bunch of hair clip extensions. " Really, bitch? You need hair extensions?" I said and threw them at her." As if you weren't fake enough." I spat. She whimpered and got up to go the bathroom to clean up. I turned around and sat down by Austin and everyone soon stopped staring and resumed to eating their lunches and talking about me or other stuff.

I looked at the crew and when a minute passed, they all of a sudden started laughing and cheering me on. They all said something close to: " Way to go cutie! We haven't seen so much drama in so long." Or some sort of sentence related to that. I noticed that Austin didn't say anything and just stared at his hands.

" Austin, are you ok? You haven't said anything all lunch." I asked. He tensed up again and just said he was fine I pretended to buy his lie again and the lunch bell rang, ending lunch and everyone cleared out to go to class. I grabbed Austin's wrist and dragged him back to finish the rest of third hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Ally's POV**

So, Cassidy came in late to the rest of third hour and she didn't do a good job with fixing her hair. It was still really messy and some of her extension clips were visible, one of her heels were snapped so she walked really weird with one side of her taller than the other. Some students started laughing because she stumbled on her broken heel and fell while she was in the process of opening the door. The substitute didn't seem to really care and gave her a slip of paper that said she was late to class and sent her to her seat, well, my old seat.

After third hour ended, I got up and walked next door to fourth hour Math. It was about ten minutes into class when I noticed Austin wasn't in class. I'd noticed earlier, but I assumed he was just in the bathroom. I excused myself to use the restroom but I really just wanted to find Austin. Maybe he ditched? He was always kind of a bad boy.

I walked into the bathroom just in case I could find any clues. I looked under the stalls to make sure I was alone and I was. I walked to the sink and saw a small makeup bag and some long blonde hair extension clips. Cassidy.

I ran out of the bathroom and looked around. I saw a shoe on the floor and picked it up. It was a red NIKE _._ It was the one Austin always wore to school. I knew it was his, because nobody else had these type of shoes. All of Austin's shoes had some sort of mark on it. His mark was always his name initials._ AMM. _

I tried to remember which way the shoe was pointing because maybe it would be a clue. It was pointing away from the bathroom so I walked down the hall in that direction. It wasn't far until I came across Austin's whistle necklace. It was just on the floor, just right there. He NEVER takes off his whistle necklace. It was pointed towards the... supply closet. The supply closet. Of course! I ran to the door and tried the handle but it was locked. I put my ear against the door and tried to listen to what was going on.

_"Cassidy, get off of me!"_ It sounded like Austin's voice. There were some sounds of struggle and then it stopped. The door handle wiggled and I jumped back.

"_Girls, get him!" _It sounded like Cassidy. The door handle stopped shaking and I put my ear back up to the door. _"There. Now shut up!" _

_" Cassidy! Give me back my shirt!" _ I heard Austin whine. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on and I jumped up and ran my fingers across the doorframe until I found a key. I inserted the key into the lock and turned it. I grabbed the door handle and ripped the door open.

I looked in to find Kira and Brooke holding Austin's arms and Cassidy straddling Austin without a shirt. I looked at Austin and he mouthed the words 'help' and he didn't have a shirt either. My eyes widened once again and I ran in and ripped Cassidy off of Austin's body. I straddled her, grabbed her arms with my left hand and beat the shit out of her face with my right hand.

When I was sure she was done fighting back, I got up with blood dripping from my knuckles and looked in Austin's direction. I saw Kira and Brooke with wide eyes and shocked faces.

" Alright you son's of bitches, you got three seconds to fuck off or you'll end up like that." I growled and pointed to Cassidy. She groaned and rolled over. I walked over to her and kicked her face. She whimpered and rolled back over. I looked back towards Kira and Brooke. They looked at each other and then back to me.

" One. Two..." I trailed. Their eyes widened and they stumbled over each other and scrambled out of the door. I smirked at them and then realized Austin was still here. I ran over to him and helped him up and out of the door. I grabbed his shirt on the way and gave him his shoe. We were by the door of the bathroom and then I remembered his whistle necklace.

" Be right back." I said and ran back to the supply closet. I picked up his whistle and looked into the room. Cassidy was still on the floor so I closed the door and ran back to Austin. " Here." I said and gave him his necklace.

" Thanks." He said and took the whistle and slipped it over his head. " I just have one question, how did you find me?" He asked.

" You weren't in class so I- class. We gotta get back to class, I'll tell you later." I got up and pulled him up with me and we ran back to class.

" Do you have a reason to be 'in the bathroom' for thirty-seven minutes?" Mrs. Stevenson said while putting a hand on her hip.

" You may not believe me, excuse my language, But I have a pretty good goddamn reason." I said while putting both hands on my hips. " I'd prefer to tell you later, though. If that's fine with you."

" If it's THAT personal Miss..." She trailed off. I pointed to my _Allyson_ necklace and she paused, thinking for a minute. Her eyes widened and her face was shocked, but she didn't say anything." Dawson..." She whispered." Then that is fine with me." She finished.

"Thank you, ." I smiled and turned on my heels and walked to my seat.

Class ended and I was walking out of the door when Mrs. Stevenson stopped Austin and I by the door when everyone cleared out.

" Would you mind telling me what happened, Ms. Dawson?" She questioned.

"Um... It's just that, well, I think its best for you not to know because I don't think Austin wants to re-live the memory and I don't think you'd force that type of information out of him and I, would you?" I quickly said innocently. She eyed me suspisiously." It wasn't very important anyways, Austin and some other student got into an intense fight and I just happen to be in the area and managed to calm both of them down before it got physical, that's all." I added.

" Do you know the other student?" She asked.

"Oh, too bad I didn't get a good look at that someone's face. Oh, well..." I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't know I was lying. Actually, I really _wasn't _ lying. Austin _did_ get into a fight, and I _did _calm them down before anything got physical. She seemed to buy it.

"Alright, get to class." She said and waved us goodbye. I was so excited, next hour was music and Austin and I would get to preform.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were walking down the hall towards fifth hour music and it turns out, we were the first two in the class room, even Mrs. Taylor wasn't in here yet.

" So..." I said as I sat down next to Austin.

" So..." He said as he looked in my direction.

" So..." I repeated." Did you really get overpowered by a bunch of girls?" I laughed.

" Hey! It's not funny!" He whined. I laughed harder and he shoved my shoulder.

" Well, If you put it that way..." I said calming down." It's hilarious!" I exclaimed and burst into laughter again. He pouted and I laughed some more. After a while, I stopped laughing and Austin stopped pouting. "Alright, so..." I smiled."Answer the question!" I demanded with a fake stern face that quickly faded into a smile when Austin jumped up in suprise of my loud exclamation.

"Alright! Alright!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender. " Yes, I did get overpowered by a bunch of girls. You can't blame me! Cassidy tricked me!" He defended.

" Say, what now?" I said in a high-pitched voice of confusion. " How did she trick you?"

" She said someone was locked in the supply closet, so I followed her so I could help, and she pushed me in and locked the door. When I refused to do what she wanted, she told her friends to hold me, they dug their heels into my shoulder." He explained.

" You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't go very deep." He said. " So, about earlier, how did you find me?" He questioned.

" So, I excused myself to go the bathroom when I was really going to go find you, I saw Cassidy's hair extensions and makeup bag, I ran out and saw your shoe and I thought maybe the direction it was pointing to, would be where you were. Then I-" I explained before getting cut-off by Austin.

" How'd you know it was my shoe?" He questioned.

" Well, first of all, it had your name initials on it, and second of all, I've seen it a million times from being tripped or pushed to the floor." I said simply. He just nodded slighty and gestured for me to go on with the story.

" Then I walked down the hall to where your shoe was pointing to, and I found your whistle necklace. I knew it was yours because you're the only kid in school who wears a whistle necklace. Anyways, it was next to the door of the supply closet and that was locked, so I listened to your conversation and when I found out what Cassidy was doing, I remembered the spare key on the top of the doorframe so I unlocked the door and pretty much saved your ass. And I had a lot of fun beating up Cassidy too." I explained.

"Wow, Dawson, you seem to know a lot about me and finding people. You should be a detective." He joked as Mrs. Taylor walked in and some other students started to trail in so I walked to the desk next to Austin and sat in it.

" Alright class, you can get started on working on your songs now. If anyone is finished, they may preform towards the end of class." Mrs. Taylor announced.

" So, since we're done, do you wanna write another song?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He said.

" Let's write one for you since I'm singing the one that we already wrote because it's too girly for you." I teased as I got out my book.

" Do you have any songs in that book we could use?" He asked while reaching for my book. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch my book." I said with a very serious tone. He brought his hands up in surrender and I opened my book to find a good song to use.

"What do you want the song to be about?" I asked, still looking through pages.

" Uh, how 'bout a love song?" He said nervously.

" Uh, sure." I said." How 'bout this one?" I asked while flipping to the song I labled 'Timeless'** ( I don't own Timeless by Ross Lynch.)** He read over some of the lyrics before smiling very big.

" That's amazing, Ally. Another great song." He said. I smiled and wrote down the background music notes in my book.

"Alright class, I'm stopping you ten minutes early. Does anyone have a finished song to preform?" Mrs. Taylor asked ten minutes before class ended. Austin and I were the only ones who raised our hands so Mrs. Taylor set up the instruments and I walked over to the microphone and started to play the guitar and began to sing and when I got close to the chorus, Austin started playing the drums.

When I was done singing, the classroom erupted in applause and cheers. I smiled and put everything back into it's place and walked back to my seat with everyone's eyes still on me. I grabbed my book and walked to the door.

"Bye, everyone! See you all tomorrow!" I yelled. They all looked confused because the bell didn't ring yet. "One, two,three." I said and the bell rang when I said three. I walked out and some kids complimented my singing. " You guys just wait for tomorrow." Was my answer for each of their compliments.

"Ally! You were amazing!" Trish yelled. " Are you going to sing tomorrow?"

" No." I said. Her smile dropped and she was about to open her mouth to ask why but I cut her off. "Austin is singing tomorrow and I'm playing the instruments." I finished.

" I've never heard that song before, Mrs. Taylor said we could sing songs that have already been sang, just with some different words and different melody. What song was that?" She asked.

" I wrote it." I said.

"Really? It's amazing!" She yelled once again.

"Thanks." I laughed and we headed to sixth hour.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

As we walked down the hall, we walked past the supply closet and memories came flooding back. I told Trish to go ahead because I needed to use the restroom but I really wanted to see if Cassidy was still in the supply closet. I walked into the supply closet and saw Cassidy still on the floor. I didn't know if she was knocked out or not but, just to make sure, I walked over to her and lightly kick her side. She groaned and rolled over, motionless but, still breathing. Good enough for me. I walked out and closed the door and walked to sixth hour science.

"So, what're we doing today?"Austin asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Shouldn't YOU know? You've obviously been here longer than me." I said.

"Uh..." He said nervously." Y-you're smarter than me, I figured you would know what to do." He stuttered.

"Well, here's a tip, try looking at the board." I said. He turned around and read the board. It said that we were to pair up with a partner and mix baking soda, water, and make it pink with food coloring and test the pressure of the 'goo' when you stick a finger in it and try to pull it out or describe how it feels.

"Oh..." He trailed." How long has that been up there?" He said with a fake confused look on his face. I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

Mrs. Shaley put Austin and I together and we both went to gather the materials and went to an empty table at the front of the classroom by the door.

I poured the right amount of baking soda and water and began mixing it until it was really hard and sticky. Just when Austin was about to add the food coloring, the door burst open and it revealed a tired looking Cassidy.**(I thought maybe I should make her appear here, since she's been 'gone' for about two or three hours. By the way, this part might get a little intense.)**

Cassidy glared at me and looked down at the table that was filled with our 'project' and walked over to the table. She then, took her hand and swiped everything towards me and I jumped back to avoid getting hit. The cup shattered and I stumbled back until I ran into the table behind me and a few big glass shards pierced into the skin on my leg. The glass shards drew blood that ran down my leg and I balled my hands into fists and glared daggers into Cassidy's cold, dead eyes.

I walked over to her and she just stood there like she was proud or something. Without hesitation, I swung my fist into the left side of her face and she went down to the floor, clutching her jaw in pain and shock.

"You really think i'm going to let some person just waltz in here, and throw a couple of glass shards and I'll fall on my knees in defeat?" I said and punched her face again. She whimpered and held her cheek where I struck her. "Not today, bitch." I said and punched her face again. " Or any day." I finished and kicked her stomach.

"REPORT TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" screamed while pointing at me.

"ME? WHY AM I GOING?! DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" I screamed back louder.

"JUST GO!" She screamed again. I sighed and walked towards the door.

"By the way, she better recieve some sort of punishment or we're going to have problems and trust me, you don't want to have problems, with ME." I said by the doorway.

"Is that some sort of threat?" She sneered. " Because I'm not afraid of you."

" No,that's a promise. And you should be scared of me, you have no idea what I can do to you."I glared and her face turned into a shocked emotion and I walked out the door before she could say anything else.

**Austin's POV( Ooh! Finally! An Austin's POV!)**

She just sent Ally to the office. Really? She knealt down next to Cassidy and asked a bunch of questions like if she was okay and all that junk.

" Mrs. Shaley." I said in a stern voice."Did you really just send Ally to the office for defending herself?"I said storming up to her.

"I could send you too for talking back to me."She snapped.

"Then do it. I don't care. But, I'm prepared to make sure you get suspended or even fired." I said.

"Just sit down in your seat, Mr. Moon." She said.

"NO." I said. Her face turned to shock and she looked up at me."I'm not just going to sit here and let you do this to Ally." I said and walked out the door.

When I turned the corner to walk up the hall, I saw Ally leaning agianst a locker right next to the door.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were sent to the office." I asked.

"Austin, just because some old lady hag told me what to do, doesn't mean I'll listen." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...Neither would I." I said.

"Cut the crap, Austin, You SO would." She said, playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Okay! Okay! I would." I laughed, causing her to laugh. We heard some commotion in the classroom so we both turned around to see what was going on.

" I won't stay here either after how you treated one of your best students like that. You're such a cold hearted bitch." I heard and looked at Ally.

"Trish" She whispered and smiled.

"Trish! You WILL NOT speak to me that way! SIT IN YOUR SEAT OR REPORT TO THE OFFICE!" yelled.

"I'll tell you what I WILL do, I'm going to walk out that door and YOU are going to wish you never met me." Trish said.

" I'm not going to stay here either if I'd be supporting you're behavior towards your OWN students." I heard a familiar voice say. Dez.

"Those of you who are just sitting there, you are on her side. Those of you who haven't lost their mind, should be following Dez and I out of this door. You think about who's side you're on." I heard Trish say.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE ALL IN BIG TROUBLE!" screamed.

Ignoring 's threats, Trish, Dez, and the whole classroom, soon appeared in the hallway.

"Ally! Are you okay?" Trish yelled and ran up to hug Ally.

"I'm fine." Ally answered and looked down at her bloody leg." On second thought, we might need a few towels." She said and we all let out a small laugh and walked Ally to the nurse to get cleaned up and taken care of.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

The nurse just bandaged my leg and just in time, because the bell rang right when we walked out of the nurse's door. I glanced down the hall and saw Mrs. Shaley and Cassidy walking up the hall, Mrs. Shaley looking as mad as ever, and Cassidy,'limping' and when she saw me,she smirked,and 'tripped',causing Mrs. Shaley to rush to her side and help her up.

After got Cassidy up, she looked up at me and glared along with Cassidy who just smirked. I still stood at the end of the hall until they got up to me, their glaring eyes never leaving mine. I crossed my arms and they stopped walking and stared at me while also crossing their arms.

"Don't you assholes have anything else better to do than to stare at me forever?" I scoffed. They glared harder,if that's even possible, and scoffed and walked towards the office.

"You,you,you,and you, come with me." said,pointing to Trish,Dez,Austin, and I and motioned us to follow her into the office.

"I ain't goin' anywhere you're going." I scoffed.

"Neither am I after the way you treated my best friend." Trish said, along with Dez and Austin.

"You're coming wether it's your choice or not." Mrs. Shaley growled. We all sighed and followed her into the office.

"I'm only coming because I can tell Mrs. Keith exactly what happened earlier." I said.

"If you're going to threaten me with the principal, it won't work. And even if she were to believe your fantasy story, you'd have no proof." Mrs. Shaley said.

"Is that a confession?" I smirked.

"Keep your comments to yourself." She snapped.

"Keep your snappy voice to yourself." I mumbled loud enough for only Trish,Dez and Austin to hear and laugh about.

"What's so funny?"Mrs. Shaley asked.

"That is our business and you probaly wouldn't be able to handle it, considering you have no sense of humor at all." I said without a care and Trish, Dez, and Austin chuckled behind me. just scoffed and turned around to try to get the attention of someone in the office.

I stood there watching her flail her arms around and calling for someone while they just ignored her and realized, she was too busy to be caring about us so maybe we could sneak out of this, since everyone is gone and we are the only students here who are not in a club and I have better things to do than watch my science teacher yell at office members to complain about us. I turned around and huddled 'the group' into a circle.

"We should sneak out now while she still has the energy to yell and scream at people for attention like my seven year old cousin." I said and they chuckled and nodded and I remembered Cassidy, so I turned around and saw her trying to calm down so I led the group out the door quietly and we walked out of the school doors laughing.

"Did you see how the whole office just ignored her?" Trish said.

"Did you see her face when the nurse told her to shut her face up?" I laughed.

"Did you see her face turn red from yelling so much?" Austin said.

"Probably because she was embarrassed from being rejected so many times infront of us." Dez said and we all laughed.

"So, where to now?" I asked once the laughter died down.

"Uh, it's only three in the afternoon, do any of you guys want to go to the beach? We can go tomorrow too, since it's a weekend." Austin suggested.

"That sounds great. Let's all meet in the parking lot." I said.

"Ok." Trish, Dez, and Austin said altogether and we all walked home and I never noticed how close we all lived together. How could I not notice? We're all in the same neighborhood and NOW I notice. Hmm. I need to start paying attention Dez lived across from Austin and Trish lived across from me and Austin lived right next door.

We parted ways and I went inside to get changed. After I put on some sunscreen, I changed into a red and yellow striped bikini and I put a baggy white tank top on with some jean shorts and put my hair up in a messy ponytail, grabbed my sunglasses, a towel, and my bottle of sunscreen just in case I needed anymore, and walked out the door. The beach wasn't far, so I decided to walk and by the time I got up to Austin's house, he ran out and caught up with me.

" Hey. Do you think we should wait for them?" He asked.

"Eh, Let's just meet them at the parking lot, I know Trish won't be ready yet and I don't know about Dez."I said as we continued walking. We made it to the parking lot and sat on the bench next to the sign that said welcome and Austin sat down across from me.

"So..." He started, trying to make small talk." Is your leg okay?" He asked.

" Oh! I forgot all about my leg, and yeah I'm alright."I said. It was about five minutes later when I saw Trish and Dez walking up to the parking lot.

"Please don't EVER leave me alone to walk with him again." Trish sighed and we all laughed and walked over to a good spot and Trish planted her umbrella into the sand and we lay our towels down and took off my tank top and jean shorts and lay down on my towel, getting wolf-whistles from many passing guys.

Trish and I both took out a magazine and I began reading when I suddenly got bored and looked up at Austin and Dez splashing in the water. Austin was wearing yellow swimming trunks and Dez was wearing purple swimming trunks with orange dinosaurs on them and Trish was wearing a leopard print one-piece. I went back to reading my magazine when it suddenly got darker and I took off my sunglasses and looked up to see Austin dripping water all over me.

I could see his eyes wander around all over me. After about five seconds, he looked into my eyes and then at the magazine in my hands.

"Are you gonna read all day? Come on, spend a few seconds in the water." He pleaded.

"But I don't wanna..." I whined and turned back to my magazine.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted and shrieked when I saw him walk towards the water.

"Austin, you better not." I warned as he stood in the water, knee deep. He smiled and then let go of me and I plunged into the ice cold water. I heard him laughing above water so I soon got used to the water and since I'm a singer, I could hold my breath for a long time, and I swam behind him and quietly walked back to my towel, holding in my laugh as I watched him search for me.

"Ally? Ally?" He whispered, diving into the water, where he had dropped me. He dove in multiple times before turning around and spotting me. I waved and laughed as his face turned red and he stormed over to me with an angry face.

"Allyson Dawson, how dare you!" He said in a playfull yelling voice.

"Ooh, this must be serious. You used my full name." I joked and he reached out to grab me but I slid under his legs and he fell forward onto my towel and I laughed. He got up and I ran around while he chased me and I ran too close to the water and slipped and fell but quickly caught myself and jumped in instead. He dove in and I soon got tired of swimming and turned around, he was about six feet away from me so I dove under and past him and held onto a rock to keep me down under.

I let go of the rock when he got out of the water to search for me and walked quietly behind him. He stood by the waters edge so I pushed him in and began to laugh as he resurfaced with a red face.

"That's for dropping me."I laughed. He got up and grabbed me by the waist and brought his face close to mine.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" He asked in a low voice.

"Awww... Can't handle it?" I teased in a baby voice.

"You're mean." He pouted while we all laughed. Trish read all afternoon, and the rest of us splashed in the water.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

I changed out of my bikini and took a long hot shower and changed into some comfy black shorts, a pink tank top, and I put my hair in a messy bun and crawled into my bed and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by the blaring sound of my loud, annoying, iPhone ringtone blasting into my ear at around ten in the morning. I swung my arm around, which jerked my whole body to the side to reach my phone and looked at the screen and saw the caller ID read Austin's name. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and struggled to find my voice.

"Hello?" I said wearily and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Hey, uh, sorry to wake you." He said.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." I said with a yawn towards the end.

"You obviously haven't been." He laughed.

"Just get to the point, Moon." I grumbled.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the beach again, I don't think Dez is awake and I'm not sure about Trish." He said and I laughed again.

"I KNOW Trish isn't awake yet." I said."But, sure, I'll go. Just give me five minutes."

"Ok, I'll go over to your house so we can walk together." He said.

"Okay." I said and hung up. I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser to grab my swimsuit. I picked out a sky blue bikini with gold straps and white and gold swirls. I put on light purple shorts and a light blue tank top over it. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, grabbed my sunglasses and walked to the door. I opened it and Austin's hand fell through and almost into my face.

"Oh, sorry." He said." I was just about to knock."

"Oh really? I thought you were waiting at my door to punch me in the face." I said with sarcasm.

" I would never do that to you." He laughed and pulled my hand and I soon broke free to lock the door. After locking the door, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the beach. We set up our towels and umbrellas and I took off my tank top and shorts and then Austin grabbed my hand and ran towards the water. Before we even touched the water, Austin stopped and made me face the water.

"Austin, I know what you're going to do and it's not going to happen." I said as I grabbed his arm and turned us around and pushed him in.

"Hey!" He sputtered as he resurfaced." You never let push you in!" He whined.

"Fine!" I said. " If you're going down, I guess I will too." I said and let myself fall into the water.

I expected to sink in but I rose right back to the surface and looked down to see Austin's hands around my waist.

"You jumped in where I was standing. It felt wrong to let you just fall in like that. Besides, you probably would've snuck out behind me to make me look like and idiot again." He said.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." I joked. He laughed and then lowered me and let go of my waist. We stayed quiet and I looked up at him and saw his beautiful hazel eyes. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and I soon found myself leaning in as well. We were centimeters apart and were just about to close the gap when we were torn apart by a giant football crash-landing between us and we flew in opposite directions.

"Hey! Can you toss that back over here?!" I heard and turned my attention towards a group of 'well-built' teenage boys. Austin reached for the football but I beat him to it and looked back at the group of boys closely. It was Austin's crew. I stretched my arm back and prepared to launch.

"Alls, there's no ways you'll throw it that far." He said shaking his head.

" Are you doubting me?" I asked.

"Uh..." He trailed on while nervoulsy looking down at the water.

" Hey! Maybe you should let Austin throw it!" Dallas yelled. " We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself Ally-Cat!" He yelled in what was supposed to be a 'flirty' tone of voice.

"No problem!" I yelled back and fired the ball and watched it soar throught the sky. It lowered and smacked Dallas right in the face. He tumbled down and clutched his face with agony while groaning loudly. We all laughed and I got up and walked over to them with Austin following closely.

I bent over to look down at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt myself. I can take a hit, but the real question here is, can you?" I said and walked away with the sound of the group's laughter ringing through my ears.

"Hey, Wait!" I heard behind me and turned around to see Trent chasing after me." Why don't you stay for a couple of throws? I'd love to see someone else get beaned in the face."

"Sure." I said. " But what if that 'someone' was you?" I asked.

"Well then I'd be glad it was you instead of one of my buddies over there." He said pointing to his friends.

I fake gasped and put a hand over my heart." Ouch, that hurts." I said.

"What does?" He asked, confused.

"The fact that you don't think of me as your buddy." I said while fake frowning.

" No, you are considered one of my buddies." He laughed.

"Oh, yay." I said with sarcasm and rolled my eyes. He laughed and handed me the ball.

"Hey over here!" I heard and saw Elliot in position to catch the ball.

" Dude! If I'm going to pass this ball to you, then you're going to have to... GO LONG!" I yelled towards the end. He laughed and ran backwards a few steps. " Fine if that's how far you think I'm going to throw it." I said and launched the ball into his stomach. He doubled over and clutched his stomach in pain while we fell down with laughter.

I got up and walked over to him and stuck my hand out in front of him. He weakly grabbed it and I pulled him up with ease. He groaned and looked at Austin.

"Geez, Austin! Where did you find this girl?" He asked and everybody chuckled except me.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Uh... you're not like other girls?" He said nervoulsy. I scoffed and let go of his hand and he fell down, causing everybody to laugh loudly.

"I like this chick, Austin." Trent said and patted Austin's shoulder.

"Oh, so I'm a chick now?" I said.

" Uh, depends... is that offensive to you? I don't want to go home with a black eye tonight." He said nervously.

" Don't worry you're safe." I said and he let out a breath. " For now." I said and his face dropped instantly and we all laughed again. I grabbed Austin's hand and brought him back into the water. We swam around for a while and then walked back home.

After I got home, I undressed, took a long hot shower, blow-dried my hair, put it in a messy bun and then got dressed into comfy grey shorts and a black tank top. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep quickly, thinking about the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the best feeling ever and happily jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and let my hair naturally curl up while I was drying it.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the dresser to pick out a purple tank top and slip a loose black off-shoulder shirt with different colored neon swirls and stars, and put on some dark jean shorts. Then, for makeup, I did a light and faded purple smokey eye with some pink lipstick and finished it off with red lipgloss to make the colors blend.

I looked myself over and when I was satisfied, I walked into the kitchen, ate breakfeast, put my black NIKE shoes on, and walked outside to sit on the porch and enjoy the breeze. In case you were wondering, my dad is at a convention thing so he won't be home for a while, and my mom is studying animals in Africa.

I heard a door open and close and looked towards the source of sound. Austin walked out of his house and over to me when he saw me.

"Hey." He said while shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yo." I said and he chuckled slightly while I gave him a small laugh.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting here." I said.

"Mind if I join?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? I could use some company." I replied and he sat down next to me.

" Mall?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Mall." I said and got up. He ran into his house, grabbed his keys and walked to his yellow camaro. **( A Camaro was the first and only type of car I could think of. I'm not good with cars.) **He walked to my side and opened the door for me and I gladly stepped into the car and he closed the door and ran over to his side to get in and start the car.

When we got to the mall, he took me to a bunch of stores and shops. We walked into the food court and got some lunch and then I spotted an Arcade and dragged him into the arcade and we played games until four in the afternoon. We walked out laughing and we left the mall, walked back to the car, and drove home.

I walked into my room, washed off my makeup, took a warm shower, and got dressed into a blue tank top and gray shorts. It was only five-thirty so I sat on the couch and watched TV until I got a phone call two minutes later.

"Hey, Alls." I heard Austin's voice over the phone.

"Hey, and Alls?" I said in a confused tone.

" That's a nickname I came up for you." He said.

"Ok, cool." I said." So, what's up?"

" Oh, nothing. I was just bored and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He asked.

" Sure. Come by my house?" I asked.

"Sure, be there in five minutes."He said.

"Okay." I said. About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Austin and then let him in. We watched TV for a while until I felt my eyes droop closed and I soon fell asleep.

**Austin's POV**

I felt something fall onto my shoulder and looked down to see Ally sleeping and I carefully moved my arm around her shoulder and turned off her TV and I played with her hair for a while before my eyelids got heavy and I soon fell asleep too.

**Ally's POV (I know, short Austin's POV)**

I woke up to a light buzzing vibration on my leg and realized that it was my phone and pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was my alarm to get ready for school. I jumped up, but was quickly pulled back down. I looked at my shoulder and saw an arm resting on it and followed the arm until it reached the owner's face. I saw Austin sleeping peacefully and soon got snapped back into reality when I remembered school. I looked back at the time, seven-thirty. Good, school doesn't start until eight-thirty, which meant we had plenty of time to get ready.

I shoved Austin's arm off my shoulder, jumped up off the couch, and stared at Austin, planning on how to wake him. I had to do some sort of prank to get him up. I decided to do a classic. I ran to the kitchen and filled up a bucket with cold water and walked carefully back to the couch.**(A/N: I think you know what she's going to do next.) **

And yes, you guessed it, poured the whole bucket on him. "AUSTIN! SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT THE DOOR NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to contain my laughter. He shot up and ran towards the door but slipped and smacked right into the door. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter and fell to the floor laughing until I cried. He staggered around and then looked at me and helped me up. I wiped a tear away and soon calmed down.

"What the hell are you doing?! We need to get ready!" He yelled and looked me up and down." You're still wearing your pajamas! We are going to be soooo late!"

"Dude, I was just kidding! It's only seven-forty!" I said still laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" I laughed, and he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

" You nearly scared the hell out of me!" He yelled and put a hand to his heart.

" Yeah, but seriously, get out and get ready so we can walk to school together." I said pushing him out the door. I looked out the window and saw him running towards his house and tripping and falling face first into the mud and running again. I laughed and walked upstairs to get ready.

I took a warm shower and my hair naturally curled up into big curls while I was drying it and I walked out to my dresser. I picked out a pink tank top and put a purple off shoulder shirt that said 'PINK' in big white letters over it and light jean shorts and finished off the look with black sneakers with white laces. Then it was time for makeup; I did a light pink smokey eye with a hint of purple and pink lipstick with purple lipgloss so the colors would blend. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, grabbed an apple, and walked outside and sat on the porch.

A few minutes later, I saw Austin come out wearing a white shirt, with dark jeans and a leather jacket with red NIKE shoes.**(NIKE is like the only shoe brand I know besides a couple other ones, but for now I'm just going to keep using NIKE, by the way, I don't own Nike or anything at all.)**

He sat down next to me and after a few minutes I finished my apple and ran inside to throw it away. After I got back out, I locked the door and Austin got up and we walked to school. As soon as we got to the parking lot, everyone who was outside stared at us and I'll have to admit, it was pretty weird.

Their stares followed us all the way into the school and more people started staring. I looked towards the office and saw Cassidy walk into it and a few minutes later, I heard the office speaker beep and everyone got quiet.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, report to the office, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." I heard and sighed as everyone watched us walked towards the office. When we entered, Cassidy and were waiting with their hands on their hips. I scowled at them and turned my attention to Mrs. Keith.

" Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson, I have been imformed that there was a little problem on Friday that needs to be discussed." She said and crossed her arms. I stepped up to Mrs. Keith's face and replaced my usual 'normal' face with a stern and serious face.

" I'll tell you what we can discuss. We can discuss your lack of effort to care for your students and your bad choice in staff members." I said.

Mrs. Shaley scoffed and put a hand on her hip. " If there's anything wrong here it's your behaviour towards a student in need of help. You-"

"Clearly, you don't see that the only 'help' she needs, is for her mental issues. You need to knock some sense back into that thick skull of yours and do your job." I spat. " If this school was REALLY 'all about the students' then we wouldn't be in this office right now."

"You left poor Cassidy on the floor after you abused her when she had only just slipped and knocked over your supplies." Mrs. Shaley defended.

"She threw her arm out and pushed EVERYTHING off of the table towards ME. How could she 'knock over' the whole table only towards ME?" I asked.

"Uh, she might have fallen in your direction." She stuttered.

" Then why was she standing straight and smiling?" I asked.

"Uh, well-" She said before I cut her off.

"Yeah, you've got nothing." I snapped.

" Even if your lies were true, you would have no proof that it would be Cassidy's fault." She said.

"Oh, I've got proof, the school cameras would've gotten it all on video. And if you somehow twist the truth, I've got a video on my phone to prove it from a closer angle." I said and smirked while crossing my arms.

We walked to the computers and played back the video from Friday and I saw Cassidy slowly backing towards the door. Mrs. Shaley's confident face had dropped and Mrs. Keith turned her head to glare at Mrs. Shaley and Cassidy but found that Cassidy wasn't there. She sighed and walked back towards us, looking down.

"Mrs. Shaley will be punished but you guys have the option to agree or disagree wether she shall be fired or not, Cassidy has gotten away, but we will find here and punish her too." She said, still looking down.

" Well, I think that Mrs. Shaley shall not be fired but punished and Cassidy has not gotten away." I said and she brought her face up to look at us and the only thing she saw was me holding Cassidy in a headlock while also holding her arms and Austin standing beside me.

"Cassidy shall be on janitor duty and will be responsible for keeping up with her classroom work and will not be attending the school dance on Friday unless you have allowed her to and she must keep her distance around you." She said.

"Wait, there's a dance this Friday?" I asked and she nodded. " Oh, yeah. Now I remember reading those flyers on the walls. Oh, and uh, thank you for everything." Wow she was being really generous.

"My pleasure and for Mrs. Shaley's punishment, she shall do whatever you say to do without protest or complaints and she will be under my watch just in case." Mrs. Keith finished.

"Wow, thank you." I said and she just smiled. She handed a janitor uniform to Cassidy and a mop for later and sent Mrs. Shaley to her classroom and Cassidy, Austin,and I to class without a pass since we arrived at school pretty early so we weren't late at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

I saw Austin walk towards his 'group' as always, I followed along and sat down next to Austin. Trent was on the other side of me until _Cassidy _had the nerve to sit her fake little butt next to me.

" OH HELL NO!" I said in a deep voice and slid as far away as possible until I bumped into Austin. She was still really close so I jumped up and stared all of them down until I got to Dez. " You." I said and he got a panicked look on his face and shielded his face with his arms. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shoulders firmly, pulled him up easily, and plopped him in between Cassidy and I and he sighed in relief.

" Dude, you were really tense. Do I really scare you THAT much?" I asked.

"Uh... Uh... pfft. No...Yes." He stuttered nervously and I laughed.

" Aww..." I cooed and ruffled his hair. He relaxed more and gave me a slight smile. " Too bad." I said and dropped my smile. He dropped his smile too and tried to fix his hair. The group gave a small laugh and Cassidy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So, Ally, you still wanna go out?" I heard Dallas say.

" Dude, it's always going to be a no, so just give up." I said.

" I'm not giving up. I do not accept being rejected." He said.

"Ha! You just admitted to me rejecting you!" I said victoriously while the other group members started to agree with me.

" Ok, fine. I'll admit it, but I'm NOT going to accept it." He said

"Ugh,why don't you just ask me? Quit wasting your time on HER." Cassidy groaned.

"Even if he were to give up on me, why would he go to YOU?" I said and gestured towards her. She scoffed and looked at Dallas for an answer.

"She's really aggressive and I like aggressive girls because aggression makes all girls way hotter." Dallas said. " And she's way prettier than you." He finished.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

" Can't say that's wrong." Austin said.

I rolled my eyes and the bell finally rang. We all went to go change and met back up with our Friday partners. Austin and I walked to the corner we were in last Friday and soon, Cassidy and Dallas soon showed up right next to us.

Mrs. Davis announced that we would be dancing to whatever music she played and that we would have to follow and dance to the beat. She blew her whistle and pressed play on her radio. Some fast up-beat music blared through and Austin grabbed my wrists and pulled me close. Cassidy watched us and did the same to Dallas.

Austin twirled me around and then lifted me up by the waist while spinning around in circles before lowering me back down. I glanced towards Cassidy and brought my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. Austin looked at me weird before following my gaze to Cassidy and Dallas and also brought his hand to his mouth.

Cassidy had ordered Dallas to lift her up and we were currently watching Dallas struggle to lift a frustrated Cassidy.

"Ugh! How hard is it to just lift me up?!" She screeched. " Are you really that weak?!"

" Yeah Dallas, start working out more." I joked and then looked at Cassidy." Or maybe YOU could lose a couple pounds."

" Back off weirdo, you have nothing to do with this." She snapped.

"Maybe I do have something to do with the fact that you're trying to impress Austin by stealing all of our moves." I snapped back.

" Ugh, just go away or else." She threatened.

"Do you really think that will work? I'm not the old me anymore. I'm not afraid of you, if anything, YOU should be afraid of ME." I said.

"Yeah right." She scoffed. " I don't even know you, nerd."

" Has a 'nerd' ever been wrong?" I said and smirked as her face dropped. " Yeah that's what I thought."

" Just go away and do your own work." She scowled.

"I could say the same thing to you." I mumbled while walking away.

"Ugh! That's IT!" She screeched. " Let's prove that I don't need your so called dance moves. I can dance too. I challenge you to a Dance Off!"

" We have been through this before, and we all know how that turned out. However, I accept your challenge although, I don't think this is going to be much of a challenge." I smirked and she glared. We walked up close to each other until we were face-to-face.

"Prepare to lose, newbie." She smirked.

"One, I'm not new. And two, get your fucking face away from me." I scoffed and backed up into Dallas.

"Watch it you freak!" She screamed.

"Hey, your lucky he's still your partner. If I was your partner, I would have already ran away by now." I said.

" Shut up, freak!" She screeched.

"Ah, I see someone has found a new favorite word." I joked.

" Let's just get on with this." She sighed. I bent down and rested my hands on my knees and then looked up at her.

"Bring it on." I smirked.

Cassidy grabbed Dallas and forced his hands to her waist and commanded him to lift her up and he tried but only managed to get her to fall onto his shoulders. She slid around to make it look like she did it on purpose and ended up sitting on his shoulders.

"Nice move." I said sarcastically.

"Ugh." Cassidy groaned." Just shut up!"

" Well, that's just too bad, because shutting up is not really my 'thing' and I can't help it." I said.

" Just do your thing and I'll do mine." She scowled.

" Okay, fine." I said and walked over to Austin. I looked him in the eyes to see if he knew what I was doing and if he trusted me and he nodded.

He lifted me by my waist and threw me into the air about three feet higher over his head and caught me by my waist except I was upside down and balancing on his shoulders like a handstand, facing towards Cassidy who was still in front of us on Dallas' shoulders looking like an idiot.

I fell backwards and my face was about two inches away from the ground when I wrapped my legs around Austin's waist and put my hands on the ground. After I had wrapped my legs around him, I kicked back and he did a backflip type of thing. We both landed at the same time and in the same position; down on our left knee with our right hand next to our knee except that I was in front of him.

Cassidy attempted to try to do the backflip like I did on Friday, but hilariously failed. She fell back and then brought Dallas along with her and dove face-first onto the hard floor but Dallas fell right on top of her to break his fall. The whole class was now watching and rolling on the floor laughing until they cried. Even was turning purple trying to hold in her laugh. Trish was even recording and Mrs. Davis was actually allowing it.

" Ugh! Get off of me!" Cassidy screamed and tried to shove Dallas off of her. He rolled off of her and she got up and dusted herself off before noticing that everybody was laughing at HER and turned towards the crowd.

"STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She screamed.

"Yeah you're right, it's not funny." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and she responded with a very confused expression." It was hilarious." I said and the class erupted into louder laughter. Cassidy's face turned completely red with embarrassment and anger, and if it were a cartoon, you would probably see steam shooting out of her ears.

She clenched her fists and stormed over to me." That's it, I've had enough of you. You've been ruining my life since the day you walked in."She said and everybody stopped talking and gathered around to see what would happen next.

"I'VE been ruining YOUR life?!" I yelled and she jumped back in suprise."YOU have been ruining MY life since fifth grade! It's always been ME. You've hurt other people too, but you've always stuck with me and doubled the pain! I've been living through Hell for five fucking years!" I screamed, jabbing her chest harder wth each word. She just looked at me like I was crazy and flipped her hair.

"How could I have ruined your life for five years if you just came here like a week ago?" She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT NEW HERE!" I screamed as loud as possible. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself and walked over to her until we were about a foot away from each other. "Do you even know who I am?" I asked in a low, quiet, voice.

"Um... Nope. Do I need to?" She sneered."All of you nerds are the same to me."

" I'm the girl who's life has been fucked up because of you. You were the cause of everything. You think you're just SOOO fucking awesome, that no one else matters, but without everyone else, you'd be nothing but a fucked up loner with serious problems." I said.

"How does that tell me who you are?" Cassidy snorted.

" Holy Fuck you SERIOUSLY don't recognize me?" I sighed and she shook her head 'no' and looked at me for an answer. I looked at everybody and then back at Cassidy,put my hands on my hips and finally said;

" I'm Ally Dawson."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

Cassidy stood with her mouth to the floor** (Not really, I'm just exaggerating.) **and I guess the class didn't hear me so they just asked each other to see if anyone knew what I just said and why Cassidy looked like she was going to explode. Her face got red and she clenched her fists in complete shock and anger.

" YOU! ALL THIS TIME IT HAS BEEN YOU!" She screamed.

"How could you NOT know it was me?" I asked.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET A NERD RUIN MY LIFE AND ACTUALLY GET MORE ATTENTION THAN ME! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU! NO ONE RUINS MY LIFE BETTER THAN YOU!"She continued to scream.

"Thank you?" I said in fake confusion. " You probably couldn't tell it was me because all the makeup you cake that thing you call a face in,was blocking your view."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She screamed. She was about to punch me and I was about to catch her punch and throw one at her, when Mrs. Davis blew the whistle and told us to go change.

"Break it up, break it up. Go change." Mrs. Davis said, getting between us.

I got changed and walked back out. Dez, Trish, and Austin were all talking together so I decided to join the conversation. Austin's group joined too and we talked for awhile about life until I looked up to see everyone all opening their mouths to say something and looking behind me but I turned around a second too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in anger. I turned my head around, revealing a smirking Cassidy with her fists clenched. She had just punched my face and it felt like there was a bruise. Anger boiled up inside me and I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white and tackled her to the ground, clutching her hair tightly in both hands and then letting go and trapping her arms by sitting on them. I pulled back my right hand and smashed her face and then switched to my left hand and then switching back to right and continued this process until my fists were drenched in slut face blood.

I still kept going and I honestly couldn't control myself and actually thought I would _kill _Cassidy if someone didn't pull me away.

"Somebody pull her off before she kills her!" I heard someone yell. Mrs. Davis tried but I scared her off and then soon the half the students willing to go near me or anyone who was itching for a fight soon lined up to fight me off. One tough guy came up to me cracking his knuckles and smirking with an evil look in his eye. He was once the toughest guy in school until he was beaten and his title was stolen by other jocks who's title was soon taken, too and that continued until everybody decide naming someone was to 'babyish' and it all stopped. His name was Jack Marlls. **( Made up the name, but he's not important right now.)**

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, babe." He smirked.

"Fuck you and stay out of my buisness." I growled._ What has gotten into me?_

"Okay, hard way it is." He shook his head and pulled his arm back and held it there as if warning me.

"You'd really hit a girl?" I asked.

"This is my buisness, Cassidy is my girlfriend. We've been dating for like four months already." He said.

"Well newsflash, she's also, Jake, John, Michael, Josh, Aaron, David and a billion other guy's girlfriend, too." I smirked.

"I don't believe you, liar." He glared and threw his punch. I moved out of the way just in time to see his fist collide with Cassidy's face. The bell rang and nobody cleared out because they were too shocked and wanted to see more.

"Ooh, that's going to a nasty breakup. Tell me when things get heated, I want to be there when you get 'dealt' with." I smirked and walked out, as soon as I walked out, the whole class followed me and went to their own classes, still talking about what happened. Jack was just down beside Cassidy staring at his hands and then her bloody face and then back to his hands and mumbling apologies to Cassidy and stroking her face with his fingertips.

Second hour reading had already started and Mrs. Shelly was taking attendance when Cassidy barged in. Her face was still a little bloody, but you could tell she had stuck her face in the sink to wash it off. Her hair was wet and stringy in the front, her makeup was running down her face, her clothes were wet, and by clothes, I mean her body because she hardly ever wears clothes, and she kept slipping because her heels were wet and she dragged a trail of water wherever she went, and she was shaking; must have used cold water.

Everyone stared at her and she awkwardly walked to an empty seat. I don't know why, because her seat was available. I was sitting in my old seat in the front of the class. I realized I was being too clingy and over-protected over Austin so I just went back to my old life but kept my new attitude. I used to hate attention, but that's because it was negative attention. Now that people actually act nice around me, I'm not as scared as before, but I still am a little nervous when preforming. The only reason I could sing just fine on Friday was because Trish, Dez, and Austin were there and they make me feel safe around them. I'm comfortable around them. When I'm around them, I'm Me.

I heard movement behind me and turned around to see a VERY clingy Cassidy flirting with an annoyed Austin, practically sitting in his lap from leaning so far out of her seat to get Austin's attention.

"_Help meee."_ Austin mouthed, leaning back slowly, away from Cassidy. I giggled and snapped my attention back around behind me to see an angry Mrs. Shelly with a red face pressing the tip of a ruler firmly on my desk.

" What is so funny?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're not doing anything to save a student from being raped in YOUR classroom under YOUR watch." I sat simply, studying my finger nails.

" Is this all some sort of joke to you?" She raised her voice. I stood up and got all up in her face. **(But not too close, that would be weird.)**

" Nope, this is serious. The half- naked blonde raccoon over there is practically giving the dude a lap dance." I said, pointing a thumb towards the back of the room where Cassidy WAS sitting in his lap this time. " And lap dancing might lead to rape." I stated. Mrs. Shelly glared at me like she was trying to see through me and see if I was lying or joking. I stood strong and crossed my arms and played it cool.

"Are you going to handle this or do I need to?" I smirked. She stayed speechless. " No? Alright cool with me." I said simply. I turned around to face an unamused Austin underneath a clingy Cassidy who was pressed up against his chest trying to kiss him and running her hands all over his chest.

" Holy Fuck Cassidy! This is a school!" I joked. " Get the hell off of him and back to your seat!"

" Why would I listen to you?" She glared.

" Because the TEACHER, the one you're supposed to listen to, put me in charge of taking care of this... problem." I gestured towards them. " Now get the fuck off of him and back to your seat, and pay attention."

" Teachers don't say that." She scoffed. I walked up to her and she backed up into a wall and I got as close as a foot away from her.

" Well, I'm not a teacher." I smirked and walked back to my seat but turned around to face her again. " And what would you know about teachers and what they say? You're too busy fixing yourself the whole day to even know what a teacher looks like." She looked offended and a smile broke out onto my face. " Now get the hell off of him and sit your ass down in your seat." I growled and she slid off of Austin and plopped back onto her seat. I smirked and sat back down in my seat.

" Mrs. Shelly, I think we're ready to learn now." I said and closed her mouth with my index finger. She slowly made her way to the front of the class and began dissussing our lesson for the day. Nothing important, we just read books and answered questions about them. Every once and a while, I would turn around and saw Cassidy glaring at me and sometimes she was daydreaming or checking out Austin.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

When reading ended, it was time for third hour social studies. We were studying culture and watching a couple of videos about culture, then we read chapters in our books and answered questions about it. I had already finished my questions about ten minutes after Mrs. Julie handed them out and gave her the paper.

I walked back to my seat and plopped down. Everyone else was still working on their questions and there was about twenty more minutes until lunch so I took out my book and wrote in it until the lunch bell rang. I may have changed, but I still had old habits like chewing my hair when I was nervous, and I still had slight stage fright. Everyone ditched their pencils and papers and bolted out the door. Cassidy fell because everyone was pushing, and grabbed Austin on her way down, bringing him down along with her. Even Mrs. Julie was pushing and gone already, it was just Austin, Cassidy, and I alone in the classroom. This was about to get interesting.

I tried to help Austin up but when I did, he was shorter than me. I looked down and saw that Cassidy was still holding on to his legs.

"Cassidy, let go." I said.

"NO." She said.

" Let go or I'll make you." I warned.

" Then you have to help me up." She demanded.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Are you five?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. " Ugh, promise." I sighed after about five seconds of staring at her in annoyance. She let go and I helped Austin all the way up so that he was taller than me, back to normal. I looked back down at Cassidy and she put a hand up for me to grab.

" You're not going to lie and run away, are you?" She glared.

" I don't ever lie without a good reason to. " I glared back. " Were you accusing me of doing so?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

" No, now help me up." She demanded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up about halfway and then let her go and fall back on her butt, her face smashing into the floor. " HEY! You promised!" She whined.

" I had my fingers crossed." I smirked and walked out of the classroom and into the cafeteria with Austin. We got our lunch and walked over to Austin's group. Trish was sitting there this time. **( I realized that I forgot to add Trish to the table. Otherwise, she'd be sitting alone this whole time, so she sits with the group now because she's Ally's friend and friends are supposed to stick together! Right?)** We sat down and talked about life and what happened in PE and if anything else dramatic happened. I told them about the classroom thing and then realized it was very quiet at the table. We must have all been thinking the same thing because we all turned to look at Dez.

Dez and Trish seemed to be having a staring contest but something told me that it wasn't that. Trent tried to get their attention by waving a hand infront of their faces but nothing happened. I soon figured out that they were having a 'glaring contest' instead of a staring contest. All of us tried to get their attention but failed. Then, an idea came into my mind.

I smirked and silenced everybody while they gave me confused looks. They soon figured out that I had an idea and smirked too.

" If you lovebirds are finished staring at each other, I could really use the company of my friend back." I smirked and they snapped out of their trance and flipped their attention to me.

" WHAT?! ME?! AND-" They yelled at the same time. They turned back to look at each other and then back to me.

"HIM?!" Trish yelled at the same time Dez yelled " HER?!" and they both turned to look at each other and then back at me.

" ARE YOU INSANE?!" They yelled, again, at the same time and again, looked at each other, and then back at me.

" Maybe I am insane, but that was the only way to get your attention." I said, sitting back in my seat. "Anyways." I sighed. " Peace, I'm out." I saluted with two fingers and walked out of the cafeteria three seconds before the 'end of lunch' bell rang. Everyone walked back to finish the rest of their third hour classes.

We just watched videos and about ten minutes before the bell rang, we had 'free time' so I wrote in my book and other people talked with their friends or finished their worksheets from earlier.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and cleared out. I had just finished stuffing my book into my bag when I bumped into someone's rock hard chest and fell. I winced and waited for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Austin holding onto my wrist. He pulled my up with a little too much force because we were really close together.

I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes while he stared into my chocolate ones.

" Uh, t-t- thanks." I whispered.

" No problem." He smiled, causing me to smile, too. We stayed there, staring into each other until I realized we had to go to class.

" We'd better go to class." I said nervously. " Don't want to be late." He let go of my hand and we walked to fourth hour Math. We sat down and sat through boring math problems and I was lucky that Mrs. Stevenson didn't see me because she never called on me and I was glad because I may or may not have drifted off into a daydream. When I snapped out of my daydream, I figured she would not call on me, I got out my book and wrote in it because I already knew what she was talking about.

After class, everyone walked out but I think I had the biggest smile because I was excited to preform in music.

Once everyone was in the classroom and attendance was taken, Mrs. Taylor asked us to raise our hands if we were finished. A few people raised their hands and they all went first with pretty good songs. When everyone went, Mrs. Taylor finally called on us and when we went onto the 'stage' everyone looked up from their notebooks and smiled really big. Some girls stared at Austin and twirled a strand of hair with their fingers, trying to get Austin's attention, or just being stupid.

I started off by playing a few notes on the keyboard and Austin grabbed the microphone and began singing. The music exploded louder and the whole class jumped up and clapped while they cheered. It kind of felt like a concert. **(Timeless by Ross Lynch- Don't own.)**

When we finished, everyone cheered and clapped. There was about five minutes left of class so we 'packed up' our things and I looked at Austin to see him surrounded by flirting girls saying how great he was and pushing each other out of the way to try to get closer to Austin and when someone would say they liked the song, another girl said she loved the song. Every girl was trying to be better than the other and I tried to hold in my laughter when Austin was about to fall out of his chair from leaning too far back away from the crowd of girls.

When I had a feeling that he really was going to fall, I ran up behind him and let him fall into my arms. I don't know why I did this because Austin was obviously bigger and heavier and I let him fall on me. Turns out, he wasn't as heavy as I thought he was and I was actually able to hold him up long enough for him to get up and dust himself off.

The girls crowded around him again, asking if he was okay and all that junk. When the bell finally rang, none of the girls moved and I decided I had enough. I pushed any girl in my way, ignoring their protests, and made my way up to Austin.

" EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth. They jumped back and then glared daggers at me. " Go away because Austin has to get to class. You can fangirl over him after school." I said. They turned away and walked away, muttering stupid things like how this wasn't fair and I didn't care until I heard one of them call me a bitch.

" WAIT! Someone called me a bitch and I better not hear it again or something very bad will happen. GOT IT?!" I yelled. They shrunk down, whimpering, and nodded their heads, making their way back out the door.

"Wow, you would be a very good bodyguard. " I heard Austin say behind me. I turned aroud and saw Austin with his jaw dropped in awe, eyes wide. I laughed and grabbed his arm, ignoring the tingle I felt, and dragged him to the class I was dreading.

Sixth hour Science.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

Once we walked in, I made sure to send Mrs. Shaley my darkest glare which she returned with a hint of fear in her eyes. I dropped my books on my desk really loudly and when she sent a sharp glare my way, I pouted my lips into an innocent smile, cocked my head to the right, clasped my hands together, and batted my eyelashes innocently. She rolled her eyes and continued writing on the board. We were partnering up and doing the pink goo experiment again. Hooray.

Austin and I walked to the table by the door and gathered the supplies. I put the right amount of water in the cup and added more things to begin mixing. I glanced to the back of the room where Cassidy was with Dallas and saw Dallas doing all of the work while Cassidy was glaring at me. Has she been doing that the whole time? Creeper.

Austin added the pink food coloring and was about to mix when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cassidy with fake smile.

"WHAT." I snapped.

" You dropped your pencil." She said.

" I don't have a pencil, dumbass." I said. She grabbed a pencil from the person behind her, and stuck it in my hand.

" Now you do." I could only give her the most confused look possible. I was about to say something until she slapped the pencil out of my hand. "Oops, you dropped your pencil."

I was about to bend down to pick it up when a thought came to me. What if she was planning something? I kicked the pencil up with the toe of my shoe and it flipped up into the air and I caught it with one hand. I turned my attention to Cassidy who had the cup tipped over slightly from where I was supposed to be. She put the cup back on the table and walked back to her table without another word. I guess her plan failed. I gave the pencil back to the people behind me and went back to work.

Once class was over, everyone packed up their items and walked out to the hallway. I walked to my locker and Austin was already there leaning up against his.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked, opening my locker and putting my books in it.

'' Oh, nothing. Just waiting for you." He shrugged.

" Since when does the Austin Moon wait for people?" I laughed, closing my locker.

" I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later." He said.

" Sure. When and where?" I asked.

" Uh, now and that's a suprise." He answered.

" I hate suprises." I whined.

" C'mon, learn to live a little." He whined back.

" Fine.'' I sighed.

Turns out, we went to the beach and I wasn't perpared so I came home soaked and pissed. But it was fun. I took a shower, dried my hair, changed into a white tank top and black shorts, brushed my teeth, tied my hair up into a messy bun, and crawled into my bed. I'm so going to get you back, Moon.

I woke up the next morning, still pissed at Austin, and got ready for school. Shower, check. Dry my hair, check. Brush my teeth, check. I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed into a loose flowing white tank top, tight black jeans, and four inch black strapped heels. For makeup, I didn't do much, just a light brown shade with one coat of mascara, blush, and some light pink lipstick with red lipgloss. I straightened and pulled my ombre hair up in a loose ponytail and finished everything off with a black leather jacket with gold rhinestones.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Austin walked out a few minutes later wearing a purple and black stripped shirt, dark jeans, a black leather jacket, white Nike shoes, and his whistle necklace of course.

" Hey, no makeup today?" He asked once he caught up with me.

" What's that supposed to mean? You think I need makeup to hide my face?" I asked.

"N-No! No! Not at all! You would never need makeup! You're Beau- I mean, no. " He instantly stopped himself. " I- I was just, suprised. You usually wear makeup. " He said nervously.

" Yeah, well I haven't stopped. I guess it just looks really natural." I shrugged. He nodded and I threw my apple core away once we arrived at school.

Classes were the same: Boring. Dodgeball in gym, reading in reading, worksheets in social studies, Lunch at lunch, worksheets in Math, but now, it's Music. Turn the corner, down the hall, here we are! Austin and I sat down and we had about ten minutes to write a song. I feel pretty confident for us, we already finished two songs in the week and most of the class hasn't finished yet.

We exchanged lyrics and notes until we finally came up with a decent song. We went through it a couple of times before raising our hands. I was supposed to sing this song but I insisted that Austin sing it with me. Mrs. Taylor gestured for us to put our hands down and gave us a wink, telling us that we would go last. A few people went up before Mrs. Taylor nodded her head towards us and we made our way up to the stage.

Once I said the first line, I hit a few notes together on the piano and began singing. **(Me and You- Laura Marano. I don't own it, of course. Since Austin is supposed to sing with her, picture the scene in " Ally's New Crush" when she sings with Gavin. Sorry if I spoiled that, or anything else.) **Once the words of the last line drifted out of my mouth, the class erupted into claps and cheers. With only three more minutes of class left, we took our seats and packed up our books and papers. Austin beat me out the door because Mrs. Taylor wanted me to help put the instruments away because we weren't going to play them tomorrow since a guest speaker was coming to the class.

Once I finished, I walked out and to my locker. Austin was there and so was ugh, Cassidy. Why the fuck was she on MY locker? Pissed off, I stormed over there and was about to protest when I decided to listen to their conversation. Yeah, I know, creepy. But I'm a very curious girl. Or cat. If I were a cat, I would most likely get killed for doing this. You know, curiousity killed the cat? Get it? Okay, I'll stop talking. I hid behind the locker at the end of the hallway and strained my ear to listen.

" She means nothing to me." I heard Austin say.

" Good because I don't want her hogging my man just because you're both 'bad' students." She pouted and traced a finger down Austin's chest. _Bleh. I think I just threw up a little. The next thing that happened suprised me the most and an ounce of hurt punched me in the face and stabbed my heart. _Want to know what happened? Oh, I'll tell you what happened. What happened was disgusting, revolting, something I've seen way too many times, and hurt me more than I thought it would.

Cassidy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while he snaked his arms around her waist and they...

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! I thought that would be a good idea. Even though most of you probably know what's going to happen... Those of you who know, will be thinking, OMG what the- how could he?! You're all about to find out what happens in the next chapter, which will be updated soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

_The next thing that happened suprised me the most and an ounce of hurt punched me in the face and stabbed my heart. _Want to know what happened? Oh, I'll tell you what happened. What happened was disgusting, revolting, something I've seen way too many times, and hurt me more than I thought it would.

Cassidy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while he snaked his arms around her waist and they...

**Ally's POV**

Kissed. They fucking kissed, locked lips, sucked faces, ate each other's faces. The point is, they kissed. What the fuck. I shouldn't be making a big deal about this. I don't care. Austin doesn't like me, and I don't like him. I mean, I did, as a friend, but now he is gone, no longer my friend, DEAD TO ME. What am I saying? He is his own person, he can kiss who he wants to kiss. I don't care. I just can't belive he would waste a kiss on that slut. They were still making out and I've had enough. I marched over there and shoved Cassidy into Austin to get to my locker. I got what I needed and closed my locker and acted like I didn't see what just happened even though I obviously did.

I turned my attention to Austin and he just stared at me, searching for words. I could see hurt and regret in his eyes. I tried to hide the pain in mine but I guess I failed because Austin looked worried. I shook off the pain and plastered on a calm, yet dark and hateful face.

"Sup." I nodded with no emotion and before Austin could say anything else, I whipped around and walked to Science. Too bad I'll have to see them there too.

They were already there when I entered the room, locking lips. Ugh. They paused for air long enough for Austin to make eye contact with me. I quickly snapped my head around, causing my hair to whip into my face. I turned my back to them and faced the board. I tuned Mrs. Shaley out no matter how many times she called on me.

"Allyson!" She yelled and this time I paid attention.

" WHAT!" I snapped. " ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER!?" She was shocked, but understood and continued the lesson. The rest of the hour was just me ignoring Austin, you know, the silent treatment and all. He kept throwing paper airplanes or some type of piece of paper that had a note or something in it.

I went to my locker, threw everything in it, and slammed the door shut, revealing someone I really didn't want to see behind it. I just glared, turned my attention away from him, and pushed past him. Before I could lay a hand on the door, my arm was pulled back. Without looking back, I jerked my arm forward out of his grasp and burst out the door. I heard his footsteps behind me but I ignored it and continued walking.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder but brushed off when he fell. I quickly glanced back to see Cassidy on top of him. She crashed her lips into his and I whipped around and walked faster.

Once I got home, I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. I stared at the fan on the ceiling and followed one blade until I got a headache. My phone vibrated and I saw that I got a text, from Trish.

_T-Hey._

_A-Hey._

_T- You okay?_

_A- Yeah, why?_

_T- You slammed that door pretty loud._

_A- Oh, you heard that?_

_T- I think the whole neighborhood did._

_A- Sorry. I'm Just, stressed and disgusted._

_T- Spill._

_A- Ok, you know how Austin and Cassidy were like, A thing?_

_T- Oh shit. This might take a while, I'll call._

My phone rang, of course I answered.

Ally/_Trish_

_" Alright, spill." She demanded._

" So you know how Austin and Cassidy were a thing?"

_" Ugh, don't remind me, most disgusting years of my life." _

'' Well, on my way to my locker, I overheard them talking. I think it was about me."

_"Go on."_

" Austin said that 'she means nothing to me' and then Cassidy said 'good, I don't want her hogging my man just because you're both bad'. "

_" Oh, that could be you. There aren't many 'bad' students at school." _

_" _No..."

_" Hey, No need to get all sarcastic on me. Continue the story."_

_"_ After Cassidy said that, she grabbed his shirt and he grabbed her waist, and they, kissed. On my locker."

"_Damn, that must suck."_

" Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

_" Sorry. But why do you care?''_

" I-I don't. It's just disgusting and I can't believe he would waste a kiss on her. He can get any girl in the world and he chose her."

" _Don't think I didn't catch that moment of hesistation, Allyson." _

_"_Allyson?"

_" Don't interupt me, I think you like Austin!"_

_"_NO Way!"

_" Oh come on! It's so obvious!"_

_'' _It IS?!"

_'' Ha! Busted."_

"AW DAMMIT!"

"_Ha! Now admit it!"_

"Fine! I like Austin! BUT, I'm now officially over him. I can't kiss him knowing SHE did."

_" You were thinking about kissing him!"_

" NO! NO! N- AW FUCK! DOESN'T MATTER! I'M DONE WITH HIM!"

"_Ally, we both know that's not true."_

" I know... AW SHIT!"

_" HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE HILARIOUS!"_

" NO I'M DONE WITH HIM! THAT'S FINAL SO JUST DROP IT! I'VE MADE UP MIND! And you better not go spreading rumors. I'm over him and that's the truth. We're through. Austin and Ally are over."

_" You-"_

I hung up before she could finish. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I fell back on my bed and thought about what I had just said. Trish was right. I can't hide from the truth.

I like Austin.

**OOOOOOOOOH! Ally finally admitted her feelings for Austin! All you can hope is that he feels the same way. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

Today would be hard to face Austin after I realized my feelings for him. I'm trying so hard to get over him, but it's just too hard. His irresistible, gorgeous, hazel eyes with gold specks. Beach blonde hair that flops just the right way. Not to mention his very well built body. His perfect smile with perfect rows of perfect white teeth and lips girls would die to kiss. Okay, enough before I start getting weird. Today, I am to ignore Austin and be over him. Just be cool, Dawson. Be cool.

I took a warm shower, dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. I got changed into a sleeveless black shirt with a skeleton hand on it, flipping the finger. Black shorts with rhinstones on the left pocket, and ripped a little on the bottom. For makeup, I applied a silver shadow with very little black and black eyeliner. Lastly, I applied a bright red lipstick with red lipgloss, curled my hair loosely, and painted my nails black. I put on my black leather jacket with silver rhinstones on the collar, grabbed black leather, ankle- high boots, and grabbed an apple.

Facing the door, I took a deep breath and curled my fngers around the knob. Once I swung it open, Austin's fist fell through and stopped centimeters away from my face. Once he pulled back, I slammed the door and locked it. I looked through the window to see if he was still there. He ran a hand through his gorgeous locks and sat down on the porch ledge. He put his head in his hands as I backed away from the window and snuck out the back door.

I looked back at Austin and debated on wether I should continue walking, or go get him. I sighed and made my way over to him. Once I was in front of him and my shadow was casted over him, he lowered his hands and rose his gaze until he met mine. I put a hand on my hip and sighed.

" C'mon, I can't leave you sitting in front of my house like a creeper." I said and he jumped up.

" Ally, I know you saw me and Cassidy and I just-" He started.

" Eh-" I stopped him and put a finger up to shush him. I brought my face closer to his and fought the urge to kiss him on the spot." I don't want to hear it." I glared and whipped around, making sure my hair slashed him in the face. I was a bit suprised when I saw his eyes flutter closed for a second.

Without looking back, I kept on walking and eventually made it to school without looking back at Austin. I threw away my apple core and entered the school. Once I got to my locker, Trish basically tackled me in a hug.

" Hey! How are you doing with your 'wittle' crush?" She teased.

" Trish, I told you. I'm over him." I sighed.

" Denial." She tsked, shaking her head and putting a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes and got out my gym bag. Today we were, dancing. Ugh, that means I have to partner up with Austin. I can't dance with Austin, I might as well let Cassidy have him. That means that I have to get rid of Dallas because we were told that we couldn't just switch partners. After we all got changed into our gym clothes, I caught up with Dallas.

" Yo, Dallas." I said and he turned around.

" Oh, Sup, Ally." He said, instantly putting on a flirty face. I rolled my eyes and told him my plan.

'' I need you to hurt yourself." I said seriously.

" WHAT?" He asked, eyes getting wide.

" Please? I don't want to dance with Austin, and CLEARLY he wants Cassidy. It all makes sense." I said.

" Fine, but I don't know how to hurt myself on purpose." He sighed.

" You could fake an injury, or I could hurt you." I suggested, looking him dead in the eyes towards the end.

" Uh, I think I'll go with a fake injury. " He shrunk back in fear, eyes wide.

" Ooh, you don't like Cassidy right?" I asked.

" Hell no." He said instantly.

" Well you could get 'hurt' trying to 'lift' her. Here's the plan. Lift her up and make it look like you're trying really hard. Then, drop her and if you're feeling dangerous, drop her onto you and well, be injured." I shrugged.

" Okay, sure." He agreed.

" Thanks, Dallas. This is awesome." I said and without thinking, went up and hugged him. We stayed like that for about five seconds before I let go.

" Now go get hurt for me. We can sit out together." I said and patted him on the shoulder. He walked over to Cassidy and they talked for awhile before Dallas picked her up, and like we discussed, dropped her onto him. He pushed her off and started 'limping' towards Mrs. Davis. I walked over there and overheard Dallas telling her about his injury.

"Well, I guess Cassidy will have to either find a new partner or sit out." She sighed.

"Or, Dallas and I could sit out and Cassidy can have my partner." I cut in.

" What difference does it make it I let Cassidy sit out and if I let you sit out?" She asked, confused.

" Well, both Dallas and I are injured." I said as Dallas gave me a look saying ' What are you doing?' I winked at him telling him I got this but he just blushed and looked down.

" How are you injured Ms. Dawson?" Mrs. Davis asked.

" I stupidly flipped off of a building and really hurt my leg." I pouted. Her eyes got wide with concern and allowed me to sit down.

" Nice. You really pulled that off." Dallas said, sitting down on a folded mat stacked up on other folded mats.

" I know. " I said and popped the collar of my jacket. He laughed and I soon joined in, sitting down beside him. I looked over at Austin and Mrs. Davis was making her way over to them to tell them the news and I couldn't help but laugh when Austin froze and frantically started shaking his head no.

" What?" Dallas asked. I couldn't speak because I was laughing too hard so I just pointed a finger towards Austin and Cassidy. Dallas bursted into laughter and we both eventually stopped. We both watched as Austin finally gave in, and it looked like he sighed and then walked towards Cassidy. I was pretty far away from them, but I could actually still hear them.

_" Ok, I'll dance with you, but don't be too weird." _ Austin pointed a warning finger at her and narrowed his eyes. She nodded her head but then when he wasn't looking, she turned around and rolled her eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

Austin approached Cassidy and set his hands at both sides of her waist. He shot me a sad look and I snarled at him. His eyes showed pain and I instantly softened but then returned to snarling and darkening my eyes at him.

Austin did not fit with Cassidy. When he would dance with me, everything would run smoothly, but with Cassidy, she kept stopping to try and kiss him or messing up on purpose so Austin would help her.

Ugh. I know, I know, If I like Aus- LIKED Austin, then why would I just give him away? Well, it's complicated. I don't want to seem too desperate to him and I also don't want him to use it against me. I can not be weak in front of him after all of those years. I changed and I will never go back and give him my power.

"ALLY!" I heard and turned towards the source of the voice. " You okay?" Dallas asked.

" Yeah, why?" I asked.

" Well, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes already." He said.

" Oh. What do you need?" I asked.

" Well besides you-"

"WHAT?" I cut him off.

" Nothing!" He said quickly. " I was just going to show you the video I took of Austin and Cassidy."

" Why did you take a video of Austin and Cassidy?" I asked, confused.

" I don't know, because it was funny!" He said.

" Okay, okay. Show me." I said, leaning closer. I caught a glimpse of Austin shooting Dallas an evil glare before sending me a face full of hurt. I rolled my eyes and focused on the screen. I started laughing right when it started and actually fell onto Dallas, laughing. The video ended and I was still on Dallas' shoulder, laughing. Eventually, I stopped and got off of Dallas' shoulder.

" So, we make good partners." He smiled.

" Yeah. All I can say about you is, Ehhhh." I joked. He just laughed and nudged my shoulder a little.

" Don't touch me, Centino!" I joked, lightly swatting his shoulder which caused both of us to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have nothing to say so, here's what I always say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I might pair the wrong teacher with the wrong subject, and other stuff, it's hard to keep track.**

**Ally's POV**

PE ended and while everyone else was changing, Dallas and I stood by the door and talked, waiting for the bell to ring. Cassidy came out soon because she has barely any clothes to put on, and that goes for the rest of Cassidy's slut crew who soon came out trailing behind her. Once she saw me, she put a hand on her hip and smirked, walking towards me.

" Aw, didn't work out between you and Austy?" She pouted a smile.

" We never had anything. " I growled and clenched my fists.

" I can see why." She scoffed, glaring back.

" Don't look at me. " I hissed.

" Don't tell me what to do." She scoffed again, stepping closer.

" Get away from me, don't look at me, and NEVER talk to me again." I snarled and walked away. She flipped her hair and walked towards Austin, who just walked out. She pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips onto his. I snapped my eyes closed and whipped my head to the side to avoid seeing more.

I sat down on the folded mats and looked down, playing with a section of hair that fell in my face. I felt a side of the mat dip down and looked up to see Dallas with his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a sympathetic smile before getting up and walking away. I looked back down and resumed playing with my hair. The mat dipped down once again and I lifted my head back up. This time it was Austin. I narrowed my eyes at him and scoffed, getting up. He grabbed my wrist and I jumped back.

" Ally please, tell me what I did wrong." He pleaded, getting up grabbing both of my wrists.

" Nothing." deadpanned without any eye contact and slipped my hands out of his grasp, walking away. Cassidy approached me and blocked my way to the door with her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

'' Stay away from my Austy, or-" She started but I cut her off.

" OR WHAT? WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO MAKE MY LIFE WORSE?" I laughed, raising my voice. She opened her mouth to say more but I didn't let her. " And FYI, HE sat next to ME, HE grabbed both of my hands, and HE won't leave ME alone!" By now, we've caught most of the attention from the class, including Austin of course.

" I- Uh, I-I." She was lost for words.

" Yeah." I deadpanned. I turned around and put a hand on the door handle. " That's what I thought." I whispered, turning around slightly before pushing through the door and walking out.

The hallway was dead silent once I walked out. Most of the school knew how 'fierce' and aggressive I was and I guess they didn't want to find out what I would do if I was mad because trust me, I was PISSED. The second boy I ever liked, has a slut for a girlfriend who was also my worst enemy, she just tried to diss me, and Austin won't leave me alone.

If you're wondering why Austin was my second crush, it's because I used to like Dallas, he was my first crush, until I found out he was a jerk. But, now Dallas doesn't seem that bad to me. Doesn't mean I like him, though. I've just replaced Austin with Dallas as my friend. At least Dallas listened to me, I mean, seriously, he hurt himself for me like two minutes after I told him to. Austin would probably never do that for me.

All I did in reading was try not to look back at the disgusting couple in the back room and ignore every balled up notebook paper thrown or passed to me containing what I guessed was some sort of note. That is, until I got a pink balled up note. It must have been from Cassidy. I glanced back to see if she was looking before I picked up the note; she wasn't. I carefully picked up the note and un-crumpled the note without sound, and read the note. It was only one word.

_"Jealous?" _I read and instantly scowled. I scribbled one word down and chucked it into Cassidy's face. She was suprised to recieve it in the face, she fell off of Austin's desk, which she was sitting on, flirting with Austin.

She got up with hair in her face and one of her heels were on the floor next to her. She glared at me and read my note while most of the class was trying to hold in their laughter from when she fell, including me. After she read my note, she scribbled down something and threw it at me. She was aiming for my head but missed and fell on my desk in front of me. I pretended to ignore it and when she turned around, I snatched the paper ball and un-crumpled it.

It contained her first note, mine, and a new one. My note read: _" Never."_ The new note read: " _Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes." _ I scoffed to myself and wrote another note below hers.

_" Why are you looking into my eyes? That's just wrong." _I wrote and once again, chucked it across the room into Cassidy's face again. Score. Not only five seconds later, the same paper ball dropped onto my desk.

_" Fine, I know it was weird, but the point is, stay away from Austy." _ I smiled and scribbled another note and threw it across the room once again, and nailed her in the face for the third time. Triple score.

_" Do you even know his real name? What the fuck does 'Austy' mean?" _ I saw her read. She wrote another note and threw it at me. I caught it and read it.

_"Of course I know his name! Austy is just a cute nickname!" _I read and rolled my eyes.

_" Not really that cute, and you don't have to worry about me and Austin. I never liked him, we don't belong together, so just drop it will ya?" _ I threw it, and in the middle of talking to Austin, she 'caught' it in her mouth. Everyone burst out laughing, even Mrs. Shelly. Cassidy glared and took the paper out of her mouth. She read it and within about two more minutes, threw another note at me, I didn't bother to read it. Instead, I gathered up all of notes on my desk and dropped them into the recycling bin like I did to all of the other notes before.

Third hour was just notes being passed the whole hour, I never responded to any of them. Fourth hour, no notes were passed. I guess they gave up. Or maybe, Austin thinks he can talk to me next hour instead of passing notes. No, I can avoid that.

Music was starting and Austin was already sitting in his seat. I was going to sit in another seat far away from him when I realized that I was being completely ridiculous. Austin never did anything wrong. So, I sat down next to him.

" Hey." He said, eyes lighting up.

" Hey." I muttered darkly. His eyes saddened a bit.

'' So, out of all of the notes I passed to you, why did you answer Cassidy's? I thought you hated her." He asked a few seconds later.

" What makes you think I like you?" I snapped. He backed up, shocked before bringing himself forward once more. He looked down at his hands sadly.

" So, a-are we going t-to sing t-today? " He stuttered nervously.

" Oh, I'M going to sing." I said and he smiled. " Just, not with you." His face dropped. Okay, I know I'm being bitchy but, this dude hurt me more than I expected him to and I need to make sure he knows it.

" Alone? '' He asked.

" Yep." I said.

" But Mrs. Taylor said that we weren't allowed to sing alone." He said.

" Well, that was because we had just started the project. WE already went, so now we can do whatever we want. And if not, I'm pretty sure I can come up with a way to talk myself into singing by myself. " I explained.

As the hour went by, I wrote down more lyrics and added more notes. The last ten minutes of class, of course, Mrs. Taylor was searching for raised hands. The only raised hand was mine.

I made my way up to the stage and set up everything up before sitting down next to the keyboard and making a special effect to change the sound. I started singing the second I made contact with the keyboard.** ( Break Your Heart - by Taio Cruz and Ludacris. I don't own it. But Ally's singing everything by herself, including the rap parts, which is pretty cool, right?)**

I ended with the last few notes and brushed the hair in my face away. I walked off of the small stage, and sat back down next to Austin.

" T-that was a good song, A-alls." He almost sounded like he was daring himself to say that. I shot a look at him before looking back straight forward. " Was it about anything?''

" You." I said simply, yet darkly.

" Oh. How was it about me?" He asked curiously.

" I can see it." I said turning back towards him. " You're always sending me these hurt looks and pained expressions."

" I-I didn't think you saw those." He said nervously.

" But I did." I said and leaned forward until I was about a foot away from his face. " Is it because of me?" I asked. He stayed silent. '' Oh, now who's being silent?" I glared and walked out the door.

As I was walking to my locker, I wondered what would happen in science today because besides P.E, Science was my second most dramatic class. I got to my locker and grabbed my science supplies.

Walking in, I sat down and wrote in my songbook. Seconds later, my book was swiped away and my reflexes caused me to jump up and my new reflexes caused me to tackle the person closest to me. Cassidy. Ugh. I growled and pinned her arms down.

" Give. It. Back." I growled.

" Why? Is it your diary? Is the whole book about how much you WUV Austy? " She sneered beneath me.

" I DON'T LIKE AUSTIN! SO JUST DROP IT WILL YA?!" I screamed in her face.

" Or what?" She challenged.

" In case you haven't noticed, I'M the one who is pinning you to the floor with so many advantages of smashing that fake little Barbie face of yours. " I hissed.

" Austin wouldn't like that." She pouted.

" I don't care what Austin likes." I glared. " Why do you keep saying I like him and all that shit? Do you not want him? I thought you didn't like me."

" I don't like you." She said.

" Back at you, Barbie." I scoffed.

" Of course I want him, I just want to make you suffer." She smirked.

" Once again, Back at you, Barbie. " I smirked and punched her face, taking my book and getting up. She groaned and held her cheek in pain. " Don't ever touch my book. EVER. " I warned. She whimpered and nodded, causing me to smile. I can't help but smile everytime she shows her weak side and suffers. I know that's mean, but everybody has their thoughts in their own mind.

The class was silent and I looked at Trish. She and Dez were the only two who had smiles on their faces instead of scared or shocked faces. Trish pointed behind me, causing me to turn around and see Mrs. Shaley by the door with an angry look, glaring at me. I crossed my arms and walked up to her, smirking.

"WHAT?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped and argued with herself on what to say. Once again, she opened her mouth with an angry face. Before a word could slip out of her mouth I pointed a thumb at a school camera behind me and she immediately shut up and walked to her desk. Once she walked away, the door revealed Austin with, yet another, pained expression.

" Dude, drop all of the depression looks, and just suck it up and be the childish man you are." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Get your disgusting hand off of my boyfriend! " I heard Cassidy screech.

" Or what? Do you not like me touching your boyfriend?" I teased. " Like this?" I teased some more, turned around so my back was against Austin's chest and wrapped my arms behind me around Austin's neck. Her eyes widened in anger and I slid down Austin's body until I my shoulders got to his waist and I got back up. I placed my hands on Austin's chest and let them explore around, slowly moving down until they got to his waist and then removed my hands. I hooked my left arm around Austin's neck and rested my right hand on his chest. I brought my right leg back and bent it at the knee so it was in a cute right angle type of position. **( Is that confusing? I'm sorry if that's confusing.)** Lastly, I rested my head softly in the crook of Austin's neck and for some reason, he decided to play along and wrap his right arm around my waist.

" Do not like me touching him like this? " I teased sweetly. She screeched and ran towards me, arms outstretched and aiming for my throat. Once she was pretty close, I deflected her arms and punched her square in the nose.

" Hey! Ow..." She groaned, holding her nose.

" HEY! No fighting in my classroom!" Mrs. Shaley yelled.

"Want to start a new one?" I growled. 

" N- no." She whimpered.

" Don't forget, your job is in the palm of my hands." I threatened. " Besides, I did her a favor. I gave her a free nose job even though I hate her." I joked, but it was actually true, her nose looked a lot better except for the bruise beginning to form.

" You're welcome. " I smirked before walking back to my seat.


End file.
